What if
by NCISLeaBea92
Summary: If the Cullens had the oppurtunity to turn back to human...would they? Or have they gotten so used to their lifestyle/being around each other make them want to stay vampires? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've kinda abandoned my other fanfic, I may get back to it, but this idea was much more pressing, so I decided to do this one. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

Edward's POV:

Carlisle came into the room with an odd expression on his face. He was blocking his thoughts from me, so I knew it had to be something important." What's going on?" I asked, but Carlisle just stood there, dumbfounded. So, I turned to Alice, hoping she had a vision of what he was going to say, but she too, was sitting there, shocked. Alice stared at Carlisle. "Are you serious?" she said faintly. He nodded, mouth hanging open. Emmett couldn't take it anymore. "Will one of you please explain to the rest of us what's going on?" But, I already knew. Alice had slipped trying to block me, and I was in the same state as her. "How did you-"I couldn't finish. Did he know what this meant? Carlisle cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He sank down on a chair. "Um, you all remember Joham? The one Nahuel was talking about? He's made an…interesting discovery." He stopped for a minute, trying to compose himself. I decided to help him out. "Carlisle, may I?" He nodded weakly. "Joham was doing some experimenting, and came across something interesting. He changed a number of humans, and through may trail and error tests…he changed one of them back." I finished in a whisper, terrified of what this meant for us. Carlisle seemed to have regained some of his strength, now that the worst had been said. I read his mind, and was shocked. "The Volturi are offering to turn any vampire back, in Volterra. Rosalie, I know how you wish you were human, and this goes for any of you, so I won't hold it against any of you if you decide to go through with it. All I ask is that you don't make the decision lightly, and if you do decide to do it, give the rest of the family a little heads-up, just so we aren't taken by surprise, okay?" He seemed to zone out, and walked back to his study in a daze. We all just sat there, gazing at the floor, too overwhelmed for words.

**Okay, this was a little preview, there are 2 ways I can take this, I can make a chapter of just this situation from each Cullen's perspective, or I can extend Edward's POV, and make a couple chapters from each POV and let ppl see what their decision is, and the reasons behind it. Suggestions in reviews plz!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Since only one person reviewed (thank you, one person, I have forgotten your name, but I still appreciate it) I am taking this story how I want to do it. There will be 2 chapters added today, then anothr author's note, explaining some stuff in the chapters, the stuff that can't go in the chapters. So, yeah, sit back and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters...sob**

**Edward's POV con't:**

We all sat there for who knows how long. Eventually time began to mean something again. I got up, and I looked at Bella. She nodded, and got up with me. We went to our cottage to think.

Before Bella said anything, I told her, " I'm doing whatever you want to do." I hoped she would stay, because that procedure wasn't going to work on Renesmee. She looked at me, and she seemed to think for a couple minutes. She sank down in chair and put her her head in her hands. I sat down with her and aited. After half an hour, she lifted her head and sighed.

"I can't do it, not with Renesmee. It won't work with her." I wondered how she knew that. She kept talking, so I saved that question for later. "Let's stay with Carlisle and Esme, and whoever else is staying."

I smiled, and said, "I was hoping you'd say that." And I did. I couldn't imagine not seeing my 'siblings' every day. And I thought of how it would afect Esm to lose her 'children'. She'd already lost one, more would kill her.

Bella had an odd look on he face, and I looked at her questioningly. " I assume Rosalie..." she trailed off, seeing the rage on my face. It was obvious Rosalie was going to Volterra.

She blinked, and continued. "Okay, then. Let's go tell Carlisle. I wonder how he'll take the news." I smiled again, knowing he would be estactic. "Why don't we go find out?"

**Okay, this was really short, but it was supposed to go with the first chapter a one, but I divided it. Next, obviously, is Bella's POV, then an explanation Author's Note. Please review and tell me how I'm doing!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own them...cry**

Oh.My.God. Was he serious? There was no way I was going to do this, not with Renesmee.She was half-human, but she was still immortal. This 'procedure' wouldn't work with her. For longest time, everyone just sat there, stunned. Then, Edward got up, and I followed him. We went to our cottage to think.

Before I could say anything, Edward told me that I was deciding for both of us, he was doing whatever I was. Great. I sat don and put my head in my hands, trying to figure out how to tell him I didn't want to go. After half an hour, I had nothing, so I decided to just get on ith it.

"I can't do it. Not with Renesmee. It won't work with her. Let's stay with Carlisle and Esme...and whoever else is staying."

Edward smiled and said, " I was hoping you would say that." I felt my chin drop, but I continued talking. " I assume Rosalie..." I trailed off.

His face turned from the smile I loved to the blackest fury. I knew Rosalie was going.

"Okay, then. Let's go tell Carlisle. I wonder how he'll take the news."

Edward smiled again; he probably already knew what Carlisle would say.

"Why don't we go find out?" he said.

**Again, it was short, but it was obvious what they would decide. I pomise the next chapters will be longer, I have the chapter order right here: **

**Edward**

**Bella**

**(Author's Note)**

**Alice**

**Jasper**

**Rosalie**

**Emmett**

**Esme**

**Carlisle**

**Please R&R!!**

**PS: There may be other AN's in the lineup. IDK yet, but the one between Bella and Alice is just to explain some things that don't fit in the chapters. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Author's Note:**

I decided to put this info in before I got any further. Carlisle's POV is either going to be EXTREMELY long, or going to be a couple pieces, because each chapter ends with that person going to to tell Carlisle their decision, and Carlisle's chapter will include all those people, plus his own thinking and decision. Tell me if this is too confusing, and I'll try to explain it better, or I'll just update a lot and you can see how it is. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm officially putting a review quota on every chapter. 436 hits and 4 reviews? How do I know if you like the story or not?? Anyway, this story is going to be long ( 53 chapters at last count.) Carlisle's POV is going to be a lot of chapters, and there is something I've came up with for Rosalie, and you'll get every characters POV on that. There are some things that I'm leaving out, like the Denali's (Carlisle tells them about the discovey, but I don't really want to write that, I will if I get enough requests for it) I'll put up Alice and Jasper today, but I'm not putting anything el up until I get...let's say...10 reviews. So, enjoy, but PLEASE review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own it...glances longingly at Edward Cullen poster...**

**Alice POV:**

This was the only life I was used to, I had no recollection of being human. I only had what James told Bella, and I couldn't be sure that was true. If I did have visions when I was human, what problems would that cause if I turned back? It was too risky, besides, I had all I need/want already. I had nothing to miss. Jasper did, and I was more concerned about him than myself. I had a horrible feeling that he was going to Volterra, even though Bella's a vampire now, he still wouldn't forgive himself for snapping at Bella and making Edward leave her. Everyone else had forgiven him, and now h has almost as much control as Emmett. I needed to convince him that his control was not a valid reason to go to Volterra. I didn't ant to control him; say 'No, you can't go'. I just wanted him to make the right decision.

Right after Emmett and Rosalie left, I walked over to Jasper; Esme was the only one left, and sh wouldn't say anything unless we asked her to. Carlisle was upstairs getting ready to go to Denali. I briefly wondered what Tanya and Kate were going to decide. But, I had to convince Jasper before I could worry about anyone else.

When I sat down he looked at me sadly. "Hey," I said softly.

"You're not a monster. Just because of something that happened 3 years ago, you're going to give all this up? Everyone ha forgiven you, why can't you forgive yourself?" I said. It may have sounded like I was scolding him, but I hoped he wouldn't take it that way.

"Every time I see one of you, Bella especially, I remember the pain I caused. If I stay, I carry that with me for eternity." He looked back down at his knees."Even if you forgive me, it doesn't take away the memory."

Oh God, I was going to have to get Edward and Bella to talk to him, too. I couldn't convince him myself. "At least wait until Edward and Bella get back, so they can talk to you, okay?" I smiled, hoping he would agree.

He sighed, and a ghost of his smile appeared briefly. "Okay," he said.

**I will put Jasper's POV up in a couple minutes, but right now I want to go eat a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch "The Taste You Can See!" I will update again, though, I promise. While you're waiting, there's a button on the bottom of the page for a much-needed review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm done with my cereal, I now present...JASPER'S POV!! YAY!! Okay, sorry I'm sugar high, but here it is. PS:I still don't own these characters...**

**Jasper's POV:**

If I didn't go to Volterra, I would be endangering the lives of so many people. My lack of self-control was the reason Bella, Edward, and almost everyone else was caused so much pain in those 6 months. Alice came over to me and sat down. I looked up and saw a strange expression on her face.

"Hey," she said. I knew she was here to tell me I would be okay if I stayed. I waited for her speak.

"You're not a monster. Just because of one little thing that happened 3 years ago, you're going to give all this up? Everyone else has forgiven you; why can't you forgive yourself?"

She would never understand what I was thinking; she had nevr almost killed someone she loved, and had to face them every day. " Every time I see one of you, Bella especially, I remember the pain I caused. If I stay, I carry that with me for eternity." I looked down. "Even if you forgive me, it doesn't erase the memory."

Something, it looked like exaperation, flashed acoos her face. Then, she was perfectly composed. "Wait until Edward and Bella get back they can talk to you." She had such a hopeful smile, I could feel myelf smiling faintly.

"Okay," I said. Hopefully, they can say somthing to help me forgive myself for that whole mess.

Let's play Let's Make A Deal. If I have 15 reviews by midnight Eastern Standard Time, I will post 4 new chapters tomorrow. How's that? I have Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and the first of many parts of Carlisle's done, it's up to you when you want them. If there aren't enough reviews then i'll post them 2 and 2.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own this…though, I'm not sad, because I don't particularly like Rosalie, I don't know why I was nice in this chapter for her…

**I don't own this…though, I'm not sad, because I don't particularly like Rosalie, I don't know why I was nice in this chapter for her….**

**Rosalie POV:**

My dreams have come true! Oh my God, I'm getting on the first plane to Volterra. Well, wait a minute; I need to think about this. Do I really want to give up everything I have to become human again? Or maybe, I could do what Bella did. But do I want to do that? The turn back to humanity would no doubt be painful, as would carrying a half-vampire child. The turn back into a vampire may not come at all, and if it did, it would b just as painful as the first time. But, if I tried, and succeeded, I would only gain; I wouldn't need to give up anything. But, could I ask that much of Emmett? Edward had a hard enough time controlling himself with Bella, and he was the one with the most self-control; other than Carlisle. And I would hurt him if I had to leave him; could I really do that to him? I had to try, and if I failed, I failed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Bella get up and leave. Bella was going to stay a vampire; everyone knew Renesmee couldn't be changed since she was half-human. Bella would never do that to her; leave her. I felt bad about leaving everyone, but I was going to try and come back. I had to tell Emmett. I wonder what his decision would be.

I got up, and beckoned Emmett to follow me. He looked like he was deep in thought, then he looked up at me. Was that fear I saw on his face? It just made it that much harder to ask him what I was about to ask him.

We went to Edward and Bella's meadow to talk. We sat there for a while, silently, me thinking of how I was going to break this to him, him still thinking of what he was going to do. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I started talking.

"I think you know what my decision is, essentially. But, after thinking about it a lot, I decided that I don't want to give this up. So I have something to ask you."

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue talking. Oh God, how was I going to do this? Maybe it would make him happy, that I wanted to do what Bella did. He wouldn't lose anything either, and we would both be happy.

I took a deep breath, and said, "What I'm about to ask you, by no means do you have to do it, but it's the only way I've come up with to make us all happy."

He kept looking at me, and by the smile that was spreading across his face, I think he knew what I was thinking.

"You know how Bella had Renesmee, and then turned?" His face broke out into a huge grin.

"Of course I'll do that Rose, anything to keep you with me, as long as you're happy. You do know that you're plan involves an obscene amount of pain, right?" he asked. He was so excited. And to think I was worried-ha! I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, we do have to go talk to Carlisle about it," I said slowly. He jumped up, and pulled me up with him.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" he yelled. I laughed again. I was completely happy for the first time in my…lives.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own it, but I do wish I did

**I don't own it, but I do wish I did. Emmett is awesome!!**

**Emmett POV:**

Oh no. I was going to lose Rosalie because of this. It was no secret that she would give up anything to be human again. Including me. I wouldn't let that happen. Even if I had to become human again, I would stay with her. I saw Edward and Bella leave; I knew they were staying as vampires, because of Renesmee. A little while later I saw Rosalie get up, and I looked at her. I couldn't lose her. I would do anything for her. She beckoned me to come with her, so I got up and followed her. We went to Edward and Bella's meadow to talk.

She started to speak. "I think you know what my decision is, essentially. But, after thinking about it a lot, I decided that I don't want to give this up. So I have something to ask you."

I had been looking at the ground, but when she said that, I looked up at her. I had a faint idea of what she was going to say; I hoped it was what she was going to say.

"What I'm about to ask you, by no means do you have to do it, but it's the only way I've come up with to make us all happy."

Then, I knew what she was going to say, it took all my self-control not to break into a huge smile.

"You know how Bella had Renesmee, and then turned?" she said slowly, gauging my reaction.

I couldn't take it anymore. My face broke into a huge grin. This was beyond my wildest dreams!

"Of course I'll do that Rose; I'll do anything to keep you with me, as long as you're happy." Then I thought for a second, and asked, "You do know your plan involves an obscene amount of pain, right?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"We do have to talk to Carlisle about it," she said hesitantly.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I yelled. I was so excited! Carlisle and Esme would be, too. We got up and ran back to the house. I can't wait to see Carlisle's face!


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it…don't care…

**Don't own it…don't care….**

**Esme's POV:**

As long as Carlisle was stating, I was with him. I prayed that everyone was staying with us; I don't think I could bear it if I lost any of them, even by 'natural methods'. I knew Rosalie was going to Volterra; I hoped Emmett could convince her not to go. And Jasper, I knew he still felt bad about causing Edward to leave Bella a couple years ago. But she was one of us now, and there was nothing to worry about. And now, he had as much self-control as any of us. Alice would convince him, and if she didn't succeed, Edward and Bella would. In a way, his lack of control then made their relationship stronger. They might not be where they were today if it weren't for him. Carlisle came back in the room, and softly called me to come with him.

"What's up?" I asked him. He looked stressed beyond his breaking point. I felt bad for him, this way was too much for any of us to bear, him especially.

"We have to go to Denali," he said. "Tanya and Kate need to be informed about this." I was worried about their decisions. They had just lost Irina; they may make a choice they won't be happy with later.

We had to make it to Canada, and I stopped. Carlisle saw me and stopped. He looked at me questioningly. I had to ask him, though.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm with you no matter what your decision is," I told him. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I think it would be best if we didn't make any decisions until we know what everyone else is doing. Okay?"

He smiled reassuringly, and I smiled back.

"Let's go quickly, so we can get back to Forks," I said.

They weren't at their house, so we made do with a note, and ran back to Forks. I was extremely apprehensive about my "children's" decisions. Carlisle went into his study as soon as we got home, and shortly after I saw Edward and Bella follow him. I knew they would stay, for Renesmee, but I didn't know what everyone else would do. The only thing to do was wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Another Author's Note, sorry...

I have come to realized that posting 3-4 chapters a day is shortening them exponentially, so I've decided to slo it down and post 1, every other day or so. But that gives me more time to make them good and long, so yeah. Next chapter is Carlisle's 'decsion' you'll see what I mean when it's posted! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about not updating, I've had food poisoning…blech

**Sorry about not updating, I've had food poisoning…blech. This is the last short chapter, I promise!! BTW, I still don't own it….**

**Carlisle's POV:**

When I found out about this, I knew I had to tell the rest of my family. It wouldn't be fair if I withheld information like this from them. How I was going to tell them was a different story. I went downstairs to attempt to explain. Edward ended up doing it for me, so I went back upstairs. I needed to get ready to go to Denali. Tanya and Kate needed to know about this too.

When I went back downstairs, I saw Alice, Jasper, and Esme. I don't think any of them were aware of each other. I called Esme, and she walked over to me. She had an odd, questioning look on her face

"What's up?" she asked. She looked worried now. Probably about everyone's decisions.

"We have to go to Denali. Tanya and Kate need to be informed about this." She was worried about them. Their recent loss of Irina may cause them to make a decision that they may regret later.

We left, and we had just crossed into Canada when Esme suddenly stopped. I walked back to her, worried. She had a stressed expression on her face.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. I had been hoping she would save this question until we got back from Denali.

"I'm with you no matter what your decision is," she told me. I had hoped she would say something like that. Now I didn't have to worry about making a decision that would make her leave me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I think it would be best if we didn't make any decisions until we know what everyone else is doing, okay?" I smiled, hoping she would accept that, and she smiled back.

We continued on to Denali, and when we arrived, no one was there. We left a note, and I figured if they had any questions, they would call us. We returned to Forks, and when we got in, I went upstairs to my study to wait for everyone's decisions. While I waited, I thought about my own.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I'm officially making longer chapters…enjoy

**Okay, I'm officially making longer chapters…enjoy!**

**Edward's POV:**

When Bella and I got back to the house, we noticed that just Alice and Jasper remained. The others must have had the same idea we did. Alice looked up at us, and then ran at vampire speed to us. She pulled us into the kitchen; if she intended for Jasper not to overhear us she should have pulled us into a kitchen in Egypt, but that was beside the point. She looked really worried, and I knew without reading her mind that it was about Jasper. I really hoped he wouldn't be leaving us.

"Jasper's thinking about going to the Volturi," she said. How'd I guess? I wasn't going to say that out loud; Alice didn't appreciate sarcasm." He hasn't forgiven himself for Bella's 18th birthday party." He was still on that? It was three years ago! I'm going to march right in there and—

"No, you're not, Edward. I need you and Bella to calmly-"she stared at me for a full 10 seconds, "go talk to Jasper about it. I don't want him making a decision based on something no one minds anymore." I glanced at Bella, and saw she was already on her way out the door. I followed her out, and sat down on the couch. I cleared my throat, and Jasper looked up at us.

Bella started speaking first. "Jasper, you're only looking at the bad that came out of that day; the good that came out of it enormously outweighs the bad." She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to add to her statement. "In a way, your moment of weakness strengthened our relationship beyond words. I now know I could never leave Bella, no matter how hard I try, and if it seems possible, you've made our love even stronger. And, it was kind of my fault, seeing as I was the one that threw Bella into the glass bowl." I was about to say something else, but the look on Bella's face froze me.

"Bella's in a vengeful mood," Jasper commented. Oh no. She was a newborn vampire. She could annihilate me. "Bella, before you rip me into little pieces and hide them, please let me finish what I was saying to jasper," I pleaded. "Not a good idea," Jasper warned with a smile. "Her mood is getting stronger the longer she waits." I groaned, but Jasper staying came first. "I'll deal with it." Jasper snorted. Great. She was going to kill me. "Jasper, Renesmee might not even be here if it weren't for you. We owe you an eternity of gratitude."

"I would agree, but you gave away my revenge plans-"she shot a pointed glance at me, "so I think I owe you…600 years of gratitude." Bella said. Jasper laughed, and then seemed to mulling something over. "What are you guys going to do?" he asked.

Bella looked at me before answering. "We're going to stay here, for Renesmee." Jasper nodded slowly, deep in thought. "Have you decided what you're going to do?" Alice spoke for the first time since Bella and I had come in.

"I think I need a little more time to decide." Jasper said. I nodded, and Bella got up. "We're going to talk to Carlisle." She said. Alice looked at us. "He's going to be happy you're staying." she said. I rolled my eyes, and said, "When is he not?" I laughed. I got up, and Bella and I went upstairs.

Bella knocked on the study door, and jumped when we heard Carlisle say, "Come in." I had no idea he was here; I thought we would just leave a note, but we would end up talking to him anyway.

"We've decided," I started. By my hesitation, he assumed we were leaving. He had such a sad expression on his face. I knew how to fix that! "No, Carlisle. We're staying." The biggest smile spread across his face, and he jumped over his desk to give each of us a huge hug. "For a minute, I thought you were leaving." he said. "I know." I answered with a grin. He glared at me with a smile still on his face. "I couldn't believe you would leave when you couldn't change Renesmee." Bella looked at him. "That's the main reason we're staying," she explained. Carlisle nodded a serious expression on his face. "Do you mind if I tell Esme? I don't know how she's going to take this, and I'm not trying to suggest anything, but I don't want her to have a breakdown or something." I nodded, and then we heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Carlisle called. It was Alice and Jasper. I smiled at jasper reassuringly, and left with Bella. Hopefully he listened to Bella and I, and didn't make a rash decision based on unfounded worries.

When we were out in the hall, Bella punched me in the arm; it hurt. "What?" I said. I had no idea where her anger was coming from. "When you told Carlisle our decision, and you did your pausing/misleading thing to him!" She thought I did that to be mean? "Bella, Alice had a vision with Carlisle having a slightly more…exuberant response to us. I wanted to spare his study, so I was trying to find a way to tell him so nothing was destroyed." She seemed to accept that, and smiled. "Let's go downstairs and see if Emmett and Rosalie are back yet." she said. "Race you," I replied. We arrived at the same time, and no one was back yet, so we sat down on the couch to wait.

We heard Rosalie and Emmett approaching, and sat bolt upright. What did they decide? Alice showed me a piece of a vision; it was Carlisle with an astounded look on his face. It wasn't a good astounded; he looked like he was going to fall apart. No, Rosalie. Don't. She was going to Volterra. So, why did I hear them laughing as they came closer? I got another piece of a vision; Rosalie, human, and pregnant, sitting with Emmett, who was till a vampire. Oh no. She wouldn't! I cared about Rosalie a lot, and I couldn't watch her go through the same agony Bella had gone through. They came in the house still laughing, but they stopped when they saw my face. I was faintly aware of Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper standing at the top of the stairs, but I really didn't care. I couldn't let Rosalie do this.

"Rose," I started, not able to figure out how to say this. "Think about what you're doing. It almost killed Bella; think about what it will do to Emmett if it kills you too." I heard Bella's faint gasp of surprise, a quick scan of everyone's minds said they were just as against it as I was. Rosalie looked at me evenly, and said, "I have thought about it, it's the only way to keep us all happy." Then, Bella spoke up.

"Edward, I still don't know much about the incubus and the succubus and all that, but don't you think Rosalie might be okay if she doesn't do the same thing I did? I mean, as long as the placenta stays intact, she could be perfectly fine." Did she have any idea what she was doing? She was too kind for everyone's good, much less her own. Rosalie smiled, but everyone else glared at her, myself included. Then, Carlisle gave up and said, "She does have a point." Everyone that was glaring at Bella was glaring at him now. "Rosalie, Emmett, please come to my study so we can talk about this some more please." They went, and we focused our attention on Alice and Jasper. "Have you decided what you're going to do?" I asked.

Ooh, cliffy. Haha! Um, bad news. I think I'm going to abandon this fanfic to start some random one-shots. I keep getting ideas that I want to do, so I think I'll do them, and then come back to this one in a few days/weeks. Tell me what you think!!


	15. Chapter 15

I figure since I have these chapters written out, I'll post them, but I'm not really in the mood to continue this story

**I figure since I have these chapters written out, I'll post them, but I'm not really in the mood to continue this story...it's getting tedious to write from everyone's POV, and it's just…I don't know. If you guys really like the story, I'll continue, but updating may be really slow, because I'll start combining chapters to make them longer, and the overall story shorter. IDK, I'm just bored with it now.**

**Bella's POV:**

We got back to the house, and I saw Alice and Jasper. Everyone else was gone. I wonder where they all went. Alice glanced up at us, and then ran to pull us in the kitchen. I was confused; it wasn't like Jasper couldn't overhear us. She was worried, I had a feeling Jasper told her he wanted to go to Volterra. I hoped it wasn't about the incident that happened at my 18th birthday party; he had helped us so much after that, that one time really didn't matter.

"Jasper's thinking about going to Volterra," she said. Oh no. We had to go talk to him. "He hasn't forgiven himself for Bella's birthday party." Why? It was three years ago, and now that everyone was at least half-vampire, there was no danger to anyone. I felt Edward's hand tense, like he was angry, and apparently he was, because Alice saw him doing something to Jasper. "No, you're not, Edward. I need you and Bella to

calmly-"she stopped and glared at Edward, "go talk to Jasper about it. I don't want him making a decision based on something no one minds anymore."

I was out the door and had almost made it to Jasper when I heard Edward behind me. Hopefully, he wouldn't be mean and make Jasper think we didn't want him here. I decided to speak first. "Jasper, you're only looking at the bad that came out of that day; the good things that came out of it enormously outweigh the bad." I glanced at Edward; he needed to say something as well. "In a way, your moment of weakness strengthened our relationship beyond words. I now know I could never leave Bella no matter how hard I try, and if it seems possible, you've made our love even stronger. And, it was kind of my fault, seeing as I was the one that threw Bella into the glass bowl." Oh my God. I had plans for my revenge on him when I was human. I couldn't believe I forgot! "Bella's in a vengeful mood." Jasper just had to make a comment. Edward had a mock-worried look on his face. Oh, I was going to destroy him! "Bella, before you rip me into little pieces and hide them, please let me finish what I was saying to Jasper," he begged. The ripping idea was good; I would have to consider it, among other possibilities. "Not a good idea," Jasper said. I would jut kill him too. Alice looked at me, and I playfully glared back. She smiled, so I turned my attention back to Jasper and Edward. "Her mood is getting stronger the longer she waits."

Edward groaned-was he actually afraid of what I would do?-but he continued to talk to Jasper. "I'll deal with it." he said. Excuse me? He did not just say that. Oh, it is on! Jasper snorted, giving away my newest emotion. Edward kept speaking. ""Jasper, Renesmee might not even be here if it weren't for you. We owe you an eternity of gratitude."

I couldn't take it anymore. "I would agree, but you gave away my revenge plans-"I glared at Jasper with a grin, "so I think I owe you…600 years of gratitude." Jasper laughed, and then his expression abruptly turned serious. "What are you guys going to do?" he asked. I didn't want our decision to pressure Japer into anything, but when I tuned to look at Edward, he had a blank look on his face. So, I told him, "We're going to stay here, for Renesmee." Jasper nodded, deep in thought. Alice spoke for the first time since we started talking to Jasper. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Jasper sighed, and said, ""I think I need a little more time to decide." Edward nodded, and I got up. "We're going to go talk to Carlisle." I told them. Alice looked at us. "He's going to be happy you're staying." She informed us. Edward rolled his eyes and aid, ""When is he not?" He got up, and we went upstairs to Carlisle's study.

I hadn't seen any evidence of Carlisle or Esme being at the house before I knocked on the study door, so I was a little shocked when I heard Carlisle say, "Come in." We walked in and sat down. Edward started to tell him that we were staying. "We've decided, he said, pausing. Carlisle's face fell, I felt horrible. Edward and his stupid tricks. He did the same thing when he was telling everyone about my first encounter with humans during a hunt. It was okay then, but this was just plain mean. "No, Carlisle, we're staying." A smile that lit the room spread across his face. Then, to my surprise, he leaped over his desk to lock us each in a bear hug equal to Emmett's. "For a minute, I thought you were leaving," he said. "I know," Edward replied. He had a hard punch in the shoulder coming; I just hoped Alice wouldn't forewarn him. Carlisle glared at Edward, but the smile stayed on his face. "I couldn't believe you would leave when the procedure wouldn't work on Renesmee."

It was my turn to talk; Carlisle had already had enough stress. "That's the main reason we're staying" He nodded, his smile turning serious. "Do you mind if I tell Esme? I don't know how she's going to take this, and I'm not trying to suggest anything, but I don't want her to have a breakdown or something." Edward nodded, and shortly after, we heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Carlisle said. It was Alice and Jasper. Edward smiled at Jasper, and Alice looked meaningfully at me. I really hoped she didn't tip Edward off, hat he did was way out of line. I was worried about Jasper; he had a sort of defeated look almost. I just couldn't understand why he still won't forgive himself for that day.

Now, either he was faking, or he was totally oblivious to the violence about to take place against him. Maybe Alice agreed with me, I couldn't imagine her approving of something like that. So, I punched him, not using all my strength, but just enough to hurt a little. And it did, judging by his face, I may have used a bit too much force. A tiny piece of me felt bad for hurting him, but to be fair, he hurt Carlisle worse. He looked honestly confused, so I gave him a little reminder. "When you told Carlisle our decision, and you did your pausing/misleading thing to him!" His face held the confused look, and then broke into one of understanding. "Bella, Alice had a vision with Carlisle having a slightly more…exuberant response to us. I wanted to spare his study, so I was trying to find a way to tell him so nothing was destroyed." I accepted it for now, I would ask Alice later, but my thoughts of Carlisle bouncing off the walls kept me in hysterics. "Let's go downstairs and see if Emmett and Rosalie are back yet." I suggested. "Race you," he said. Everything had to be a competition no that I was a vampire. I grinned, and ran. We got downstairs at the same time, and saw that no one was downstairs. So, we curled up on the couch to wait.

Rosalie and Emmett were almost to the house a little while later, and we both shot up. Oh, my God, I forgot about Rosalie. She would definitely be going to Volterra. I hoped Emmett found a way to convince her to stay, but I knew it was a false hope. Wait, did I hear them…laughing? What was going on? They came in the door, and they were still laughing, but they stopped quickly when they saw Edward's face. He could barely speak; his voice was shaking so much.

"Rose," he paused, seemed to gather his thoughts. "Think about what you're doing. It almost killed Bella; think about what it will do to Emmett if it kills you too." Oh, my God. I realized what Rosalie wanted to do. But, there was something wrong with what Edward said. The only reason it almost killed me was because the placenta detached. I an' going to be helping Edward, but Rosalie deserved to have what I had, so I spoke up. ""Edward, I still don't know much about the incubus and the succubus and all that, but don't you think Rosalie might be okay if she doesn't do the same thing I did? I mean, as long as the placenta stays intact, she could be perfectly fine."

Rosalie shot a grateful mile at me, which I returned, Emmett looked bored, but everyone else looked absolutely livid. They wee glaring at me so fiercely the phrase, "If looks could kill" ran through my mind. After about a minute, Carlisle' glare softened, and he said, "She does have a point." Now everyone that was glaring at me wheeled around to glare at him. "Rosalie, Emmett, please come to my study so we can talk about this some more please." They went upstairs, and Edward and I turned to Alice and Jasper. "Have you decided what you're going to do?" he asked.

**Okay, I have another chapter almost finished, but I don't really know if I want to post it. It's Alice's POV of this, but then I have to do Jasper, and half of it from Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle' POV's, and I lack motivation to do them. So, tell me if you're okay with me abandoning this in a review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I guess I'm continuing the story…I'm updating maybe every three days or so

**Okay, I guess I'm continuing the story…I'm updating maybe every three days or so. **

**Alice POV:**

I heard Edward and Bella running back to the house, eager to tell Carlisle their news. But, I had to have them talk to Jasper first; Carlisle was probably still thinking about his decision anyway. They can wait a few minutes. As soon as they came in the door, I ran over to them and pulled them in the kitchen. I didn't care if Jasper overheard, I had had a vision of Edward trying to hurt Jasper for his reason to go to Volterra. I couldn't imagine why, but I didn't want to take any chances. The distance between them was minimal, but it gave Jasper a chance to run if Edward came after him. When we were in the kitchen, they looked at me like I was crazy, so I started explaining.

"Jasper's thinking about going to the Volturi," I said, and their expressions turned into ones of shock. I could see the question in their faces: why? It was three years ago, but Jasper had explained to me that no one would understand what it was like to live with the memory of almost killing someone you loved. I supposed it was on the same plane as the pain Edward felt when he thought of the time he left Bella, but I didn't bring that up. That might make him not want to go talk to Jasper; instead he might go sulk in his room.

" He hasn't forgiven himself for Bella's 18th birthday party." I could tell by their faces that they were thinking the same thing. The vision of Edward hurting Jasper suddenly intensified, like he had made a definite decision on it. "No, you're not, Edward. I need you and Bella to calmly-"I stared at Edward, hoping Jasper would calm him down from the other room, and knowing he probably wouldn't, "go talk to Jasper about it. I don't want him making a decision based on something no one minds anymore." Edward turned to look at Bella, but she was already almost out the door. As soon as she sat down on the couch, she started talking. "Jasper, you're only looking at the bad that came out of that day; the good that came out of it enormously outweighs the bad." She looked at Edward; she wanted him to say something too. He wasn't going to just sit there silently; he wanted Jasper here just as much as I did. He looked up from his lap and started talking.

"In a way, your moment of weakness strengthened our relationship beyond words. I now know I could never leave Bella, no matter how hard I try, and if it seems possible, you've made our love even stronger. And, it was kind of my fault, seeing as I was the one that threw Bella into the glass bowl." He was going to say something more, but we both saw Bella's face twist into an expression of recognition. "Bella's in a vengeful mood," Jasper said. Ha-ha, my new sister is diabolical! "Bella, before you rip me into little pieces and hide them, please let me finish what I was saying to Jasper," Edward said. I could see Bella contemplating that, along with other things. I quickly hid that vision, along with another of Bella punching Edward for misleading Carlisle. She was trying to tell me to hide it from him; it finally worked when she decided to tell me she would go shopping with me whenever I wanted if I didn't tell him. I looked at her, trying to communicate that I got it, and she glared back at me, with a big grin on her face. She turned her attention back to Edward and Jasper, who were still talking about her.

"Not a good idea," Jasper said. I got a vision of Bella attacking Jasper as well. That was not going to happen. Maybe Edward would do/say something that would cause her to forget about hurting Jasper. "Her mood is getting stronger the longer she waits." Maybe I would let Bella at Jasper. He kept digging himself deeper and deeper. Edward moaned, and said, "I'll deal with it." Oh-ho, Bella was going to DESTROY him! And I had half a mind to help. Edward kept talking to Jasper. "Jasper, Renesmee might not even be here if it weren't for you. We owe you an eternity of gratitude." After he said that, I got a vision of Bella saying something funny, I barely suppressed my laughter.

"I would agree, but you gave away my revenge plans-"she glared at Edward, "so I think I owe you…600 years of gratitude." Jasper laughed, and then was thinking about something; it showed on his face. "What are you guys going to do?" he asked. Bella glanced at Edward, and then spoke. ""We're going to stay here, for Renesmee." Jasper nodded, understanding. Then, I asked him, "Have you decided what you're going to do?" Jasper looked up at us and sighed. "I think I need a little more time to decide." Edward nodded, and then Bella got up. "We're going to go talk to Carlisle." she said. Ooh, Carlisle was going to be a little bit too happy. I just got a vision of him jumping up and down, breaking his study. I shared that vision with Edward, and said, "He's going to be happy you're staying." Edward, having seen the vision, rolled his eyes and laughed. "When is he not?" and then he got up with Bella.

While they were in the study, I waited with Jasper. After a couple minutes, he sighed. I turned to look at him, and he looked like he was fighting a grin. Cautiously, I asked, "Have you made up your mind?" He looked at me, and said, "I've decided," then he paused. I had listened to enough of Bella and Edward's conversation to know that he was staying. I threw my arms around him. "What made you decide?" I asked.

He blew his hair out of his eyes and smiled. "I figure as long as I hunt often enough, and I don't try to push myself too hard, I should be fine. And, I think I don't pose a danger to anyone here, seeing as everyone is at least half-vampire." He grinned at me, and I felt total relief. "Let's go tell Carlisle," I said excitedly. We ran up the stairs, and I heard Edward and Bella talking to Carlisle. It didn't sound like he had broken his study, and I was about to knock on the door when I had another vision. It was Bella, hurting Edward in some way, because he had misled Carlisle into thinking they were leaving. Then, I had a vision that if I told him, she would hurt me as well. I knocked on the door, and heard Carlisle invite us in. When Bella and Edward left, I looked meaningfully at Bella, to try and communicate that I got what she wanted; I couldn't risk anything else with Edward watching. Once they got in the hall, we heard Bella punch Edward, and start yelling at him. We all laughed, and then sat down.

"Well, what have you guys decided?" he asked. I looked at Jasper, since he had made a really hard decision, I let him tell Carlisle. Hopefully he didn't pull anything like Edward. Then it occurred to me that Edward may not have done that to be mean; that may have been the only way to make sure Carlisle wasn't going to break his study. I shrugged it off; it was funny to hear Bella punch Edward. Jasper was telling Carlisle what we decided, so I paid attention.

"We've decided to stay here. I don't exactly know Alice's reasons for staying, but I am because Alice says she is, and because I've forgiven myself for the birthday party incident. I think I have a better sense of self-control now, and I don't believe I pose as much a threat as I did before." Carlisle nodded, and then turned to me. "Why are you staying, Alice?" I pretended to be hurt. "You don't want me to stay?" I asked. He instantly apologized. "No, no Alice, I was just curious!" I laughed, and said "Just kidding. I'm staying because I don't know what it's like to be human. I don't know if my visions will come back to me being a human again, and I don't know how well I can handle it if they do. Plus, I have nothing to motivate me into wanting to go back; I'm perfectly fine with everything I have here." Then I walked around his desk to give him a hug, as did Jasper. Then, we heard Edward growling; Rosalie and Emmett must be back. We ran to the top of the stairs to see Edward standing, visibly shaking, and Rosalie and Emmett against the front door. Edward was enraged; Jasper couldn't completely calm him he was so angry.

"Rose," he stopped, feeling the wave of calm Jasper sent to him; apparently it didn't work. "Think about what you're doing. It almost killed Bella; think about what it will do to Emmett if it kills you too." I felt Carlisle stiffen beside me; we all knew what Rosalie wanted to do, and none of us wanted to see someone go through the same thing Bella did again. Then, Bella of all people had to say something.

"Edward, I still don't know much about the incubus and the succubus and all that, but don't you think Rosalie might be okay if she doesn't do the same thing I did? I mean, as long as the placenta stays intact, she could be perfectly fine." Did she have any idea what she was saying? Did she hate Rosalie or something? It was an almost certainty that she would die; Bella almost did, and it wasn't because of the placenta, it was because a vampire-child was too strong for a human. It was Rosalie's decision, but God! Anything but this! I was infuriated with her, as was everyone else. I wanted to go rip her into little pieces and give them to Edward, but he would either stop me before I was done, or put them back together in a millisecond. So, I settled with trying to bore a hole through her head by glaring. It seems everyone else decided to do that, too. Carlisle, realizing it was futile to argue, melted. "She does have a point." he said, sighing. We all stared at him, incredulous. "Rosalie, Emmett, please come to my study so we can talk about this some more please." Hopefully he could convince them not to do this. I doubt it. They went upstairs, and the four of us remaining sat don on the couch. Edward gave us a meaningful stare and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

**Okay, Jasper's POV of this scene is coming next, and then I'm backing waaaaayyyy up to restart everyone's decision, and Carlisle's decision from Carlisle's POV in 2 chapters. Enjoy, and please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Quick A/N: The next chapter is going to be an extension of Alice, Bella, and Edward's POV from when they were talking to Jaspe

**Quick A/N: The next chapter is going to be an extension of Alice, Bella, and Edward's POV from when they were talking to Jasper, and then Jasper's POV is going to be really long. But, the next chapter isn't going to be up for a couple days…so I should probably stop writing this A/N and get to the other chapters. Bye!!**

**PS: Yay! I can beta-read now! So if any of you are looking for a beta-reader, and you like how I do my stories, request me! I really want to start doing that.**

**PPS: 'confused look' I just found the start of a Carlisle/Esme beginning story I was working on a long time ago…wonder if I should post that too…I'll post the first chapter, tell me how you like it!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Before I post Jasper's chapter, I'm going to extend Alice's, and add on to Edward and Bella's

**Edward's POV con't:**

We sat across from Alice and Jasper, and they were both singing random songs in their heads. I had no idea what they had decided; I wasn't paying attention when they told Carlisle, and I couldn't find it in their heads right now. But, I hoped, since Jasper was still sitting here, that he was staying. They looked up at us and Alice un-guarded her thoughts. They were staying! I wanted Jasper to tell Bella, so I didn't say anything.

"Well," he started, pausing as I did in Carlisle's study. A huge smile broke out on Bella's face, and she launched herself across the room to give each of them a hug. There seems to be a lot of hugging today. Jasper must be going out of his mind with all the different emotions in the house today. I broke out of my own thoughts to look up at Esme, who had just come in the room. She looked like she had been to hell and back.

"Has everyone decided yet?" she asked in a broken voice. We looked at each other, and then I spoke. "Carlisle wants to be the one to tell you everything," I said. She looked wary, so I smiled. That seemed to cheer her up. She smiled back, and went off to find Carlisle. I turned back to everyone else. Bella was asking Jasper why he decided to stay.

"I figured that if I stop pushing myself to hard, and hunt often, that I'm not as much a threat as if I kept doing what I'm doing now. And, now that everyone in the house is at least half-vampire, there isn't a problem here." Alice grinned at him, and Bella looked at me. "What do you think is going to happen with Emmett and Rose?" she asked. We all looked at each other. We all knew, no matter what Carlisle said, she was going to Volterra. Alice absolutely glared at her. "What would possess you to say anything in Rosalie's favor? Are you insane? Do you want her to die?" Bella looked like she would cry if she could. "I don't want to deny her something I have. If I could do it, then Rosalie can do it. I know she's strong enough to do it." Jasper sighed, and said, "If she does it, it most likely will turn out all right. We can do the same thing we did to Bella if it comes to it. And besides, now that we know what to do, it should be practically easy for Rosalie." We heard a noise at the top of the stairs. It was Rosalie and Emmett, walking down the stairs. This was going to be fun…

**Alice POV:**

We all sat together, Jasper and I were about to tell Bella and Edward that we were staying. I wouldn't let Edward in my head; I wanted it to be a surprise for both of them. I still knew that Edward would know before Bella, because he would pounce on the first opportunity to find it in my head. I hoped he would let us tell her.

Jasper started to tell them. "Well," he hesitated, like Edward did to Carlisle. He didn't need to say anymore. Bella jumped across the space between us to give us each an Emmett-comparable hug. Then, Esme came in the room; she looked like she had been through a tornado.

"Has everyone decided yet?" she asked in a weak voice. Carlisle had already told us that he wanted to tell Esme, so Edward told her. "Carlisle wants to be the one to tell you everything." She looked apprehensive, so we all smiled reassuringly, trying to tip her off. It helped; she smiled back, and then left the room. Edward turned back to face us. Bella asked Jasper why he was staying.

"I figured that if I stop pushing myself to hard, and hunt often, that I'm not as much a threat as if I kept doing what I'm doing now. And, now that everyone in the house is at least half-vampire, there isn't a problem here." I smiled up at him, glad that he was staying. Bella glanced at Edward, and asked, "What do you think is going to happen with Emmett and Rose?" She really shouldn't have reminded me of that.

"What would possess you to say anything in Rosalie's favor? Are you insane? Do you want her to die?" I hissed at her, and then felt bad. She looked like she wanted to cry. "I don't want to deny her something I have. If I could do it, then Rosalie can do it. I know she's strong enough to do it." Next to me, Jasper sighed. "If she does it, it most likely will turn out all right. We can do the same thing we did to Bella if it comes to it. And besides, now that we know what to do, it should be practically easy for Rosalie." It was starting to look like everyone was going along with this. Great. I was pulled out of my hazy vision by a noise at the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were coming to talk to us. This was not going to be pretty.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were sitting in a loose circle in the living room. Funny, we still call it a living room, though the only one here that's technically living is Renesmee. I noticed Edward had an expression of deep concentration on his face; he was probably trying to pick the decision out of Alice's head. She wouldn't let him, and it was making him mad. Finally, Jasper started talking. "Well," he did the same thing Edward did in Carlisle's study. I couldn't help myself. I sprung across the room to give them each a hug. I was so happy! After I returned to my seat, Esme came in. She looked like she had been through a war. "Has everyone decided yet?" she asked. We all glanced at each other. None of us wanted to go back on what we promised Carlisle. "Carlisle wants to be the one to tell you everything." She looked crestfallen, so we all smiled at her. She seemed to cheer up, and wandered away. Edward turned back to us, while I was asking Jasper why he decided to stay.

"I figured that if I stop pushing myself to hard, and hunt often, that I'm not as much a threat as if I kept doing what I'm doing now. And, now that everyone in the house is at least half-vampire, there isn't a problem here." Alice smiled at him, and then I asked another question. "What do you think is going to happen with Emmett and Rose?"

I instantly regretted asking.

Alice snarled at me. "What would possess you to say anything in Rosalie's favor? Are you insane? Do you want her to die?" I couldn't believe she would say something like that to me. I was instantly defensive. "I don't want to deny her something I have. If I could do it, then Rosalie can do it. I know she's strong enough to do it." Jasper sighed. I hoped he saw my point-of-view. "If she does it, it most likely will turn out all right. We can do the same thing we did to Bella if it comes to it. And besides, now that we know what to do, it should be practically easy for Rosalie." Yes! Jasper was on my/Rosalie's side. I couldn't wait to see Rosalie's child. Speaking of which, they were coming downstairs right now. This should be interesting…

**Working on Jasper's POV now, it won't be up for a couple days...while you're waiting, there's a petty bulish-purple button you can click on and send me a review and make me happy...'grins hopefully'**


	19. AN

I've decided to do something to move the story along

**I've decided to do something to move the story along. I'm going to start writing the important POV's of a scene, and leave the others out. If you want, I can do what I did with the extensions of Bella, Edward, and Alice's POV's, please tell me if I should in a review. I will have 2 polls up, go vote on them so I can continue the story. Thanks!**

**PS: I decided I'm allowed to have another author's note, since I'm posting a new chapter today, and I'm starting a new one. ******


	20. Author's Note, so sorry

This story is on hold indefinitely

**This story is on hold indefinitely. Every chapter I wrote was stolen and entered into a contest, that that person won. I feel so…disrespected, I understand why Stephenie Meyer is postponing Midnight Sun. So, check my other stories, after the rewrite of a scene in New moon is done, I might get back to this one. **


	21. Chapter 21

There may be another twist to this story, as soon as someone PM's me back allowing me to use their idea…

**You guys are the greatest! Thank for reviewing. I've decided I'm not punishing everyone for the actions of one. So, here it is…JASPER'S POV!!**

Edward and Bella came back soon after Alice and I were done talking; they were excited, and anxious to tell Carlisle they were staying. As soon as they got in the door, Alice pulled them into the kitchen. I wondered why; it wasn't like I couldn't overhear them anywhere in the house, so her action seemed a little unnecessary. Then, I felt an overwhelming hostile vibe, most likely from Edward. I felt it whenever anyone brought up that particular day, and I couldn't blame him. I heard Alice reprimand him, and I felt his regret. They seemed to be done talking, and then Bella flew out the door, with Edward and Alice following her. Bella plunked herself down on the couch, and immediately started talking.

"Jasper, you're only looking at the bad that came out of that day; the good that came out of it enormously outweighs the bad." In a way, she was right, but still. What I did was inexcusable. Bella glanced at Edward, trying to get him to say something. He looked up at me and started talking.

"In a way, your moment of weakness strengthened our relationship beyond words. I now know I could never leave Bella, no matter how hard I try, and if it seems possible, you've made our love even stronger. And, it was kind of my fault, seeing as I was the one that threw Bella into the glass bowl." Ouch. I just got a massive wave of vengeful feelings from Bella. I knew she was joking around, trying to lighten the mood, and was hoping I would say something to help her with it. After Edward had finished speaking, I decided to stay, so I went along with Bella, helping her with her plan.

"Bella's in a vengeful mood," I said carefully. I saw Edward's face change, and he actually felt worried about what Bella would do to him. I could see why; Bella was a newborn, right now, she was stronger than Emmett. Edward groaned, and said, "Bella, before you rip me into little pieces and hide them, please let me finish what I was saying to Jasper," Ha! He _was_ worried! Interesting. I decided to take it further, hoping Bella would still be game. ""Not a good idea," I started. Bella seemed to still be with it. "Her mood is getting stronger the longer she waits." I just got an odd emotion from her. I think she's serious about getting revenge on Edward! Alice and Bella looked at each other; Alice probably had a vision of Bella's plans. I got a huge wave of excitement from Alice; Bella probably decided to do something Alice was excited about. Shopping? Maybe. I decided to turn against Bella, because she had the potential to kill Edward.

"Not a good idea," I said. Bella glared at me, and I grinned. "Her mood is getting stronger the longer she waits." Edward groaned, and had the stupidity to say, "I'll deal with it." 'Ha ha, your mistake, buddy,' I thought. I don't know if he was in my mind or not, but he made a face, so I think he might have been. He kept talking to me. "Jasper, Renesmee might not even be here if it weren't for you. We owe you an eternity of gratitude." Huh. If this is _really _what they all think, I don't think I have anything to worry about. I guess I'm staying. Then Bella said something to get us all laughing.

"I would agree, but you gave away my revenge plans-"she glared at Edward, "so I think I owe you…600 years of gratitude." I looked at Edward and Bella and asked, "What are you guys going to do?" Bella glanced at Edward and said, "We're going to stay here, for Renesmee." I nodded, and Alice asked me, "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

I sighed. I wasn't completely sure of my decision, and I wanted to think a little more before coming to a definite conclusion. "I think I need a little more time to decide." Edward nodded, and Bella got up. "We're going to go talk to Carlisle." she said. Alice got a weird look on her face, and said, "He's going to be happy you're staying." Edward rolled his eyes, and said, "When is he not?' We all laughed, and then they went upstairs.

After a few minutes of deliberating, I spoke. "I've decided," I had heard Edward do something similar with Carlisle, and I thought a mood-lightener would be good for everybody, especially me. All this negativity was getting on my nerves. Alice smiled tentatively, and then threw her arms around me when my smile broke through. "What made you decide?"

I exhaled loudly, and started explaining. "I figure as long as I hunt often enough, and I don't try to push myself too hard, I should be fine. And, I think I don't pose a danger to anyone here, seeing as everyone is at least half-vampire." After I finished, I felt a huge wave of relief radiate from Alice. A welcome emotion from her extreme tension. "Let's go tell Carlisle," she said excitedly. We went upstairs, and it sounded like Edward and Bella were almost finished, so we knocked on the door. The door opened, and they started walking out. Suddenly, I got an odd emotion from both Bella and Alice; was it conspiracy? Edward smiled at me; he didn't know I was staying, I was blocking my thoughts. We sat down, and Alice didn't seem to be paying attention-probably lost in a vision-so I told Carlisle what I was going to do.

"We've decided to stay here. I don't exactly know Alice's reasons for staying, but I am because Alice says she is, and because I've forgiven myself for the birthday party incident. I think I have a better sense of self-control now, and I don't believe I pose as much a threat as I did before." Alice appeared to come back to us, and Carlisle asked her, "Why are you staying, Alice?" I felt her turn playful, and I knew she would say something funny next. "You don't want me to stay?" It took all my strength not to laugh at her too-innocent expression. Carlisle didn't know she was kidding, and said, "No, no Alice, I was just curious!" Alice laughed, and Carlisle relaxed. "Just kidding. I'm staying because I don't know what it's like to be human. I don't know if my visions will come back to me being a human again, and I don't know how well I can handle it if they do. Plus, I have nothing to motivate me into wanting to go back; I'm perfectly fine with everything I have here." She walked around to give him a hug, as did I. I sent a few waves of clam toward him, and he looked at me gratefully. Then we heard Rosalie and Emmett come back-Edward was growling at them?! We all ran to the top of the stairs to see what was going on.

Edward was standing in front of Bella, snarling. Rosalie and Emmett were standing against the door, fearful. The amount of fury rolling off Edward was astounding. I sent all the calm I could to him, and I couldn't even make a noticeable difference. Edward started to speak.

"Rose," he started, and I finally got him calmed down a little bit. "Think about what you're doing. It almost killed Bella; think about what it will do to Emmett if it kills you too." Carlisle's eyebrows shot up; he was…hopeful?? Everyone else was totally against it; that is, everyone except Bella.

"Edward, I still don't know much about the incubus and the succubus and all that, but don't you think Rosalie might be okay if she doesn't do the same thing I did? I mean, as long as the placenta stays intact, she could be perfectly fine." She was right. Rosalie could be fine, now that everyone knew what do to keep her alive. Everyone glared at her, except for me and Carlisle; we were staring. She was right, and there was nothing any of us could say or do otherwise. "She does have a point." Carlisle sighed. We all turned to stare at him; I was still trying to figure out what he had to gain from this. "Rosalie, Emmett, please come to my study so we can talk about this some more please." What the hell! Hopefully Edward got in his head and knew what it was all about. We all sat down to wait for them, and then Edward asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

**Please review, I don't know how this compares to the other chapters, if it's crap, it'll take me a while to get back into this. Sorry. ******


	22. Chapter 22

Credit for the events that take place with Esme belongs entirely to The Animanga Girl

**Credit for the events that take place with Esme belongs entirely to ****The Animanga Girl!**** You're awesome!! Thanks for the idea!! And to the rest of you, if there's something you think would be good to incorporate into the story, TELL ME!! I'll probably end up using them!! As always, please review!!**

**Rosalie POV:**

Before we went to talk to Carlisle, we decided to talk to Esme. We found her in her garden, weeding the already-pristine bed. She looked horrible; that was an understatement. She looked like she had been to hell and back. She looked up when she heard us coming, her face hopeful, but it fell when she saw it was us. I felt bad; she knew I would go, but she didn't know I was coming back, and that thought was tearing her up. I knew she could sympathize; she had lost a child before she was turned, and her longing for one almost matched my own. 'Wait a minute' I thought. 'Maybe Esme will do this with me!' I had to see her reaction, first, before I presented that option to her.

Esme was shaking like she was trying to hold back sobs. I went over and wrapped my arms around her. "Esme," I said. She looked at me. "It's not like that. I _am _going to Volterra, but it's only going to be for a short time. As long as it takes for-"I stopped, not knowing what her reaction to this would be. "For what?" she asked flatly. I led her over to a bench and we sat down. Emmett was about 100 feet away, eating a deer that had passed through the lawn. I took a deep breath and continued talking to Esme. "Well, you know how Bella had Renesmee while she was human, and Edward was a vampire?" She nodded slowly, and then her face exploded into the happiest smile I had ever seen. She threw her arms around me and practically yelled, "Congratulations, Rose! And, you're staying! Why are you staying?"

I pretended to pout and said, "You don't want me here?" She smiled, and said, "Of course I want you here, it's just that you haven't made your…distaste for this lifestyle a secret." I smiled to myself and told her, "Well now I can have the best of both worlds." Then, I eyed her speculatively. "Why don't you…" she looked at me questioningly. 'I mean, would you want to do this?" I waited, trying to gauge her reaction. She gazed off into the woods, thinking. "I didn't consider that. Yes, I would like to, but I don't know if Carlisle would. I don't want to ask him, and have him say yes just because he thinks he would hurt me by saying no.

I thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, Emmett and I need to go talk to Carlisle about it anyway, if he's okay with me doing it, I'll suggest he ask you." I told her, with a playful smile. She smiled back, and said, 'Okay. But don't pressure him into it." I nodded, and got up, watching Emmett come back toward us. "Well, go talk to Carlisle, and I'll get back to my garden." She smiled, got up, and hugged me again. I walked over to where Emmett was standing, waiting, and linked my arm with his. We ran to the house, laughing, because Emmett had tried running on his hands, and fell over. We walked in the door to see Edward snarling at us, standing in front of Bella, who was sitting. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were standing at the top of the stairs. 'Crap' I thought. Edward knew. And he didn't think my plans were going to keep me alive. How was I going to explain this? (I was sorely tempted to end right here, but I figured since I had all the other chapters written past here, I might as well keep going!) Judging by the confused looks on everyone's faces, they had no clue what was going on. I saw an expression of realization flicker on Alice's face; then she too, was furious.

"Rose, think about what you're doing. It almost killed Bella; think about what it'll do to Emmett if it kills you too." Beside me, Emmett flinched, but regained his composure immediately. Then, Bella of all people started talking.

"Edward, I don't know anything about the incubus and the succubus, but don't you think Rosalie will be okay if she doesn't do what I did? I mean, if the placenta stays intact, she could be perfectly fine." I was shocked; I had no idea why Bella was supporting me. Maybe she was grateful for my help with Renesmee, and wanted to return the favor. Now, everyone was glaring at her, and I felt bad, so I smiled at her. Then I noticed that Carlisle's stare was different…hopeful? What? Suddenly, he said, "She has a point." What?! Carlisle was agreeing with me too? What were they thinking? I really wished I had Edward's talent right now. "Emmett, Rosalie, please come to my study so we can talk about this some more."

We walked upstairs, and as we went, I could hear the others talking. I didn't really pay attention; nothing they could say was going to prevent me from going. We got to the study, and Carlisle gestured for us to sit. He sat down across from us, and pinched his nose between his fingers. That's probably where Edward got it from. We waited, and finally, Carlisle started talking.

"I'm…happy you're going to do this." My jaw dropped; Emmett gaped. "You are coming back right?" I nodded mutely. "Then, what is there to worry about?" Wow. "Okay, now I need your help, Rosalie. I don't know if Esme would want to do this, but I would like you to tell her what you plan to do, and she if she agrees."

I couldn't suppress my laughter. Between gasps, I told him, "I already…talked…to Esme…and she…wants to do it!!" I regained my control, and sat down in the chair again. "She didn't know how to ask you, and she wanted me to try. Now I guess there's nothing to worry about!" He stared at me, incredulous. The look on his face was enough to send me back into hysterical giggles. Carlisle and Emmett stared at me like I was insane. Maybe I was. This whole situation was so stressful, maybe my mind had snapped, and the others would be soon to follow. Was there an asylum like where Alice was for vampires? I shook my head to clear the errant thoughts, and struggled to focus on the matter at hand. Carlisle glared at Emmett, and then Emmett scooped me up and brought us back to our room. After I had calmed down, I said, 'Why don't we go downstairs and explain everything to Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward?" We started downstairs, and saw the four of them staring up at us. 'At least," I thought, 'they don't look angry. Maybe Edward had finally figured it all out, and explained it to them. Not likely, because Edward looked the most upset. I could only imagine what he would say about Esme doing that, and he 'heard' me. His face instantly turned furious, and again, he was snarling. 'Good going' I thought to myself. How was I going to explain this?

**Okay, this is like, the pivotal point of the story; nothing will be the same after this. These chapters are really hard to write; there are a lot of small details, and they're really long. So, in the time it takes me to write a new chapter, please review, and if you have an idea, put it in the review, and if you don't want the whole world to see it, PM me, and I'll tell you if I want to use it or not. Next up: Emmett's POV.**


	23. Another ANcrucial to storyplz respond!

Sorry about another author's note, but I had an idea that will speed the story up considerably.  
How would you all feel about me switching to 3rd person pairs for a little while, just to get through some of the stuff that I need to get through, but really isn't necesary. So,I'll write a thrid person between Alice and Jasper, then Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. Tell me what you think,  
or, suggestions for chapters are appreciated, because i'm developing writer's block, causing me not to update nearly as often as I would like. So, please review, or PM me, please!!!

And, if it seems like it would be better told from a singular POV, then I'll switch back. Because there are a couple of things that do need to be told from the way I've written it so far. And, I won't be able to update (with a chapter) for a while, I would like to go back and rewrite a chapter of another story I'm working on, edit some stuff, and there's a contest that I have to work on an entry for. So, it could be a week and a half before I come back. Don't worry, I won't forget! (If I don't update after 2 weeks, can someone remind me to? Because i might actually forget. :D) 


	24. Chapter 24

**If you guys want Emmett's POV, tell me, otherwise, I'm leaving it out, because he really didn't say/do much. This is Carlisle's POV then Esme's, but it's in the same chapter. Its going waaaaaaaaayyyy back to the end of Carlisle's POV, he's upstairs, thinking, when everyone starts coming in. This chapter's going to be ridiculously long. R&R please!!! (Wow, I just went back and looked over his chapter, and I have A LOT of catching up to do. And, I just saw the 8****th**** TV spot, and I'm losing my mind even more, so if this chapter's a little off, sorry.)**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I knew I was staying, unless everyone decided to leave. I can save lives by what I am, and I wasn't going to turn my back on it. I felt bad; I knew Esme wanted a child, but that would require her leaving, and there wasn't a way for her to have a child and stay with me…unless…no, I wasn't going to suggest that to her. We had all seen the hell Bella went through, and we all went through the agony of thinking she was never going to wake up. I don't want to see my wife go through the same thing, but if she wanted children, then I wouldn't force her to stay. I hoped Bella and Edward were staying; Renesmee, being half-human, would be alone. She couldn't be changed to entirely human. I heard Bella and Edward trying to convince Jasper to stay downstairs; he obviously still held what happened at Bella's birthday party against himself. I really hoped that wasn't the only reason he might leave; Alice would either go with him, or stay here and be devastated. I figured it would be the former, and it would leave everyone else unhappy. But, after all, it was their choice. I heard the conversation finish up downstairs, then heard Edward and Bella come up to talk to me. I wasn't paying attention long enough to hear whether or not they were staying and I was praying frantically in my head that they would.

Bella timidly knocked on the door, and I told her to come in. I heard her gasp slightly; apparently they didn't know I was here. They came in and sat down. Edward started to tell me what they decided.

"We've decided," he paused, with an odd expression. Oh no. They were leaving. I tried to hide my sorrow, but I couldn't. I couldn't believe they would leave their daughter like this. Edward had an appalled expression on his face, like he couldn't believe what I was thinking. He quickly said, "No, Carlisle! We're staying." A flood of relief washed through me, and I couldn't help it; I jumped over my desk to hug them. I was so happy they were staying. I returned to my chair, and told them, "For a minute, I thought you were leaving." Edward, with his usual attitude, said, "I know." I tried to glare at him, but I was too happy to be mad. It must have made an interesting expression. Then, I told them, mainly for Bella's sake, what my biggest concern with them possibly leaving was. "I couldn't believe you would leave when you couldn't change Renesmee." Bella looked at me and said, "That's the main reason we're staying," I nodded, and then a thought came to me. Esme. She would be happy they were staying, but this situation was very stressful, and I didn't know how she would take it. "Do you mind if I tell Esme? I don't know how she's going to take this, and I'm not trying to suggest anything, but I don't want her to have a breakdown or something." Edward nodded, and then looked toward the door. Alice knocked on it a second later, and I said, "Come in." Jasper opened the door, and Edward and Bella got up. Edward smiled at Jasper, probably knowing what his decision was. That gave me a bit of reassurance. Alice and Bella looked like…they looked like conspirators. What were they planning?

Bella shut the door behind them, and then I heard her punch Edward. I was dumbfounded. Why would she do that? Then I heard Edward say, "What!?" What did he do? Bella told him, "When you told Carlisle our decision, and you did your pausing/misleading thing to him!" I grinned, and then heard Edward explain. "Bella, Alice had a vision with Carlisle having a slightly more…exuberant response to us. I wanted to spare his study, so I was trying to find a way to tell him so nothing was destroyed." Wow. That was…embarrassing. Alice caught my eye and giggled. I sat down to talk to Alice and Jasper, hoping they were able to talk some sense into him.

"Well, what have you guys decided?" I was hoping for good news. Jasper looked at me; he had a slight grin on his face. "We've decided to stay here. I don't exactly know Alice's reasons for staying, but I am because Alice says she is, and because I've forgiven myself for the birthday party incident. I think I have a better sense of self-control now, and I don't believe I pose as much a threat as I did before." I worked hard at controlling myself this time and Alice laughed at the visions in her head. "Why are you staying, Alice?" I was curious; she had never said anything about her opinion of life as a vampire, and I wanted to see what the driving force behind her decision was. She did something totally unexpected; she looked hurt. "You don't want me to stay?" Oh no, I didn't mean for her to take it like that! "No, no Alice, I was just curious!" She laughed and said, "Just kidding. I'm staying because I don't know what it's like to be human. I don't know if my visions will come back to me being a human again, and I don't know how well I can handle it if they do. Plus, I have nothing to motivate me into wanting to go back; I'm perfectly fine with everything I have here." I was relieved, and she was right. We had no idea how her human life would be if she had visions when she was human the first time around. Alice came around the side of my desk to give me a hug, followed by Jasper. I was so glad they were staying. We then heard a commotion downstairs, and ran to investigate.

Rosalie and Emmett were backed against the wall, with Edward snarling at them. I was appalled. Edward was never that rude unless the situation warranted it. What were Rose and Emmett thinking? Edward finally gained enough composure through Jasper to speak.

"Rose, think about what you're doing. It almost killed Bella; think about what it will do to Emmett if it kills you too." I tensed. This was exactly what I didn't want to suggest to Esme. Bella spoke up from behind Edward.

"Edward, I still don't know much about the incubus and the succubus and all that, but don't you think Rosalie might be okay if she doesn't do the same thing I did? I mean, as long as the placenta stays intact, she could be perfectly fine." Everyone was glaring at her. After a minute, I sighed. Rosalie wasn't going to be stopped. She had finally found a way to have children without giving up anything. "She does have a point," I conceded. Everyone was glaring at me now. Great. "Rosalie, Emmett, please come to my study so we can talk about this some more please." As we went upstairs, I could hear hissed whispers below us. I ignored them, and led Rose and Emmett into the study. They sat down, and I started to talk to them.

"I'm…happy you're going to do this." I couldn't lie; I was glad Rosalie was finally going to have her dreams come true without leaving us. They both gaped at me like I was an alien. "You are coming back right?" I had to make sure, because they never actually said they were staying. But if Rosalie was doing what Bella and Edward did, then that meant Emmett was staying, and that also meant that Rosalie would have a half-vampire child, therefore, she would be coming back. Rosalie just nodded at me, speechless. "Then what is there to worry about?" They looked shell-shocked. ""Okay, now I need your help, Rosalie. I don't know if Esme would want to do this, but I would like you to tell her what you plan to do, and she if she agrees." To my utter shock, she fell out of her chair and started laughing. She gasped between giggles, ""I…already…talked…to Esme…and she…wants to do it!!" She got back in her chair and resumed speaking. "She didn't know how to ask you, and she wanted me to try. Now I guess there's nothing to worry about!" It was my turn to stare. Rosalie fell back onto the floor laughing again. What was so funny? I looked at Emmett pointedly, and he obliged. He picked Rosalie up and carried her away. I sat in my study, absolutely amazed. We weren't losing any of our family, and we were gaining 2. What I was feeling went beyond total bliss. Esme and I were going to be parents, as were Rosalie and Emmett. Maybe, after Alice saw that there would be no problems, she would decide to have a child, too. She never seemed to be the mothering type, though. Who knows, maybe she'll go for it. At least she'll have her own full-sized doll to dress. I smiled at the thought, and then got up to have a long discussion about what this meant with the rest of my family. I had to go find Esme and talk to her about going to Volterra first.

I found her outside in her garden. That was where she always went when she needed to come to terms with things. "Esme," I said quietly. She looked up at me. "I have some great news." She smiled, and walked over to me. "What's going on?" she asked cautiously. I couldn't contain myself. I picked her up a spun her in a circle. "Everyone's staying!" I yelled. "And Emmett and Rose are having a baby! And so are you and I!" She shrieked with delight and wrapped her arms around me. We ran inside to talk to everyone else.

"Guys, we need to talk." I started. Everyone looked at me. "Okay, so Rosalie and Esme are going to Volterra, and before I'm interrupted by Edward and Alice, I need to explain something." I had done some research, and discovered that this process turned vampires back to human, but they had characteristics more like Renesmee's. Meaning that they wouldn't go through the same thing Bella did. They would be perfectly fine, as Bella said. "This procedure does turn us back to fully human, but our vampire characteristics linger, making us appear more like Renesmee. So, Esme and Rosalie are going to be perfectly fine. Now, Alice, now that you know this, do you want to go too?" She thought for a minute, and said, "Sure. Maybe since I'll be like Renesmee, I'll see her and the other children better. Do you want to do this?" She looked at Jasper, and he nodded so eagerly I thought his head would come off his shoulders. She smiled and said, "By the way, have either of you come up with names yet?"

Emmett glanced at Rosalie before speaking. "Well, I thought Henry might be nice. It's the name of your friend Vera's child, and it also means prince. And, what with Rosalie being a beauty queen and all…" he trailed off, seeing the death glare Rosalie was giving him. The rest of the room erupted into laughter. Even Rosalie started laughing after a bit. "That's a great idea, Emmett. But, what happens if we think it's a boy, and it turns out to be a girl, like in Bella's case?" Emmett looked confused, and then said, "We'll deal with that if the situation arises." I turned to Esme. "Have you come up with a name yet?" She looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, I did. I was kind of thinking Gabriel; it means one who has the power of God, and since you're religious…" she trailed off, seeing my expression. I was astounded. That was such a perfect name. I kissed her and said, "That's perfect. Our son, Gabriel." Then, Edward yelled, "What is it with everyone assuming it's going to be a boy first?" We all laughed. "Okay then, we'll need…uh, Edward, Bella? Are you planning on taking Renesmee to Volterra?" They looked at me, confused. "I'm not sending these three by themselves!!!" They laughed. "Okay, in that case, no, we'll leave her with Jacob." I nodded. I went upstairs to book plane tickets. This was going to be great!

**Credit for the names and meanings and all that jazz goes to The Animanga Girl!!! You are beyond awesome!!! PS: Got any ideas for Alice and Jasper's kid? Now, for Esme's POV!!! (Hers is going to be short; she was outside for all the action!!!)**

**Esme's POV:**

I was ecstatic when Rosalie told me she would be staying. I was also happy that I might have a child. I wondered what his name would be. Something that would be appropriate; that would describe such a child. Gabriel. That was perfect! Carlisle was deeply religious; it was the most fitting name I could think of. Of course, his middle name would be Carlisle. I smiled to myself. After a while, Carlisle came running outside.

"Esme," he said. I looked up at him, to see the most joyful expression on his face. "I have some great news." I didn't want to get my hopes up too quickly; so I tentatively asked, "What's going on?" To my shock and happiness, he ran over and picked me up. "Everyone's staying!" he crowed. Oh my God! This was amazing!!! "Emmett and Rosalie are going to have a baby!!! And so are we!!!" I was so blissfully happy, I screamed and hugged him. We went inside to talk to everyone else.

I sat down on the couch to listen to what Carlisle had to say. "Guys, we need to talk." Everyone looked up at him, all happy except for Edward and Alice. They didn't see mad, just a little…worried. "Okay, so Rosalie and Esme are going to Volterra, and before I'm interrupted by Edward and Alice, I need to explain something." He paused to glance at both of them, to ensure he was going to be able to speak. "This procedure does turn us back to fully human, but our vampire characteristics linger, making us appear more like Renesmee. So, Esme and Rosalie are going to be perfectly fine. Now, Alice, now that you know this, do you want to go too?" I was relieved. I was a little worried about the pain, but now I didn't even have to worry about that! This was totally perfect! Alice contemplated this, and then said, "Sure. Maybe since I'll be like Renesmee, I'll see her and the other children better." She looked up at Jasper. "Do you want to do this?" She didn't even need to ask. Jasper was nodding before she finished the sentence. She smiled and asked, "By the way, have either of you come up with names yet?" Emmett spoke up.

"I thought Henry might be nice. It's the name of your friend Vera's child, and it also means prince. And, what with Rosalie being a beauty queen and all…" Rosalie was shooting daggers at him. All of us started laughing. She gave up and started laughing with us. "That's a great idea, Emmett. But, what happens if we think it's a boy, and it turns out to be a girl, like in Bella's case?" Emmett shrugged it off and said, "We'll deal with that if the situation arises." Carlisle turned to look at me. "Have you come up with a name yet?" I didn't know if I wanted to tell him. "Yeah, I did. I was kind of thinking Gabriel; it means one who has the power of God, and since you're religious…" He looked at me with an odd expression. Oh no, he hated it! Then, to my surprise, he said quietly, reverently, "That's perfect. Our son, Gabriel." Edward had to go and ruin the moment by yelling, "What is it with everyone assuming it's going to be a boy first?" We all chuckled. **(A/N I hate that word. I don't know why, but I do. Back to the story.) **Carlisle turned back to the group. "Okay then, we'll need…uh, Edward, Bella? Are you planning on taking Renesmee to Volterra?" They looked at him like he was crazy. Why was Renesmee going? "I'm not sending these three by themselves!!!" Oh! That was why It was going to be a family trip. That might be awkward. They laughed, and said, "Okay, in that case, no, we'll leave her with Jacob." Carlisle went to arrange everything, and the rest of us went to go pack. This was going to be awesome!

**Okay, I don't think Esme would use the word awesome, but I'm tired and I wanted to update today, so there it is. I worked on this chapter for 7 hours straight, so I expect some reviews. Hit or miss with this chapter?**


	25. AN sry!

**Okayz, guys. The next update won't be for a couple days, a few weeks to a month at the most. I'm going to spend a little more time editing/expanding/elaborating on the chapter, and it's going to be more than 9,000 words, so it's going to take a while. Emmett's POV, the one I was originally going to leave out, will be at the end of the next chapter. And, I need at least 5 more reviews before I post the really long chapter. I just gave you a 3000 word chapter (almost) the least you can do is 10 words. So get to it!!! :D**

**~Serenula, your very tired author who is going to pull an all-nighter on a Sunday to get the really long chapter out to you guys.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okayz, since I 3 you guyz so much, and by suggestion of mynewmoon, and b/c it's really hard to scroll up and down on my laptop, I'm splitting this chapter up into 3 sections. R&R!!!**

**Bella's POV:**

We all heard Rosalie and Emmett coming downstairs. I really hoped everyone wouldn't attack her; if she felt she wasn't welcome if she chose this way, then she might leave and take Emmett with her, and stay human. We all knew what to expect, with my pregnancy as the model, so it really wouldn't be that hard on her. Did everyone think she didn't deserve what I had? That was horrible, that couldn't be true. They came downstairs and sat on the loveseat facing all of us. Rosalie looked at Emmett, and then started speaking.

"I know you guys don't like the thought of me doing this. But, it's the only way to keep us together. It's really going to be fine, I promise. I'll be doing the exact same thing Bella did, and she survived. Barely, I know, but, again, we didn't know what to expect, so I'll be fine." Rosalie looked uncomfortable for a minute, and Edward snarled. Alice hissed and jumped up. "You didn't," they said in synchronization. "What?" Jasper asked. Rosalie glanced at Jasper and I. "She told Esme." Edward growled, barely audible. Why was that a bad thing? I was overjoyed. Esme and Rosalie were both finally going to be completely happy. Jasper obviously wasn't happy, and called me out on. "Why are you so excited about this?" he hissed. I glanced at each of them, and then said, "I know you care about one another, but really, don't you want the people you love to be happy? Rosalie and Esme are going to be fine! Why can't you guys see that?" Edward looked at me, and saw my complete confidence that this was going to work. He sighed in defeat. "She's right," he groaned. "Even though they're going to be going through a ridiculous amount of pain, they're going to be perfectly fine, as Bella said." It was good Edward was on mine and Rosalie's side. The more people that weren't opposed to this, the better this would go. Alice hissed at Edward. "Edward! Are you serious? Do you want to see her go through the same thing Bella did?" Edward snarled back at her. "Do you want her to leave?" That made her go quiet. Jasper spoke up. "I don't want to see Alice go through that. I would like to have a child, but not that way. If Alice wanted to do it, then I wouldn't stop her, but I think she agrees with me." Alice nodded. If they didn't want to do this, they didn't have to, but that doesn't give them the right to try and stop Rose. I was glad they were doing this. Sincerely happy, because then, Rosalie might be even more forgiving of my choice, now that she was able to have a child, and Esme would be happy. We were silent for a little while. All of a sudden, Edward and Rosalie burst out laughing. Had they finally cracked under the stress? We looked at them like they had lost their minds, when Alice started laughing hysterically with them. She had obviously gotten a vision of them explaining what they were laughing at. Emmett got all mad and bellowed, "Will one of you please explain to the rest of us why you've gone insane?!" That was enough to make me giggle a little bit, too. Emmett glared at me. Finally, Edward calmed down a little bit, and explained.

"Rosalie was just thinking of what you said earlier." He paused, trying to see if I remembered what I might have said that would be so funny. I ran through everything a couple times, but I couldn't find anything. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. He smiled and said, "Rosalie was thinking about Emmett being an incubus."

The entire room erupted. Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor; if it was necessary for them to breathe, they'd be dead from lack of oxygen. The rest of us were holding our sides, trying to contain the laughter. Emmett and incubus, those were 2 words I'd never thought I'd hear in the same sentence. The laughter subsided, and we fell silent again, waiting for Carlisle and Esme. Suddenly, Alice gasped, and pointed out the window.

Carlisle was walking toward Esme, a huge smile on his face. "Hey, Rosalie. He said you talked to Esme, right?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second, and said, "Yeah. Why?" I pointed to my ear and then pointed to them. We could clearly hear Carlisle yell, "Emmett and Rosalie are going to have a baby!" then, we heard, "And so are we!" Oh my God!!! We all started screaming and jumping up and down like children. They were going to be parents!!! That was awesome!!! They ran toward the house to tell us, and we all sat on the couch like we hadn't been paying attention and celebrating just now.

Carlisle burst into the room, with Esme in tow. She sat down on the couch, and waited for Carlisle to start talking. "Guys, we need to talk." Actually, we didn't, to my knowledge everyone knew everything, but just to make sure, we listened. "Okay, so Rosalie and Esme are going to Volterra, and before I'm interrupted by Edward and Alice, I need to explain something." What could he need to explain? We all had seen what I'd gone through. We knew what we needed to do this time around. "This procedure does turn us back to fully human, but our vampire characteristics linger, making us appear more like Renesmee. So, Esme and Rosalie are going to be perfectly fine. Now, Alice, now that you know this, do you want to go too?" I couldn't help it. I lifted my shield and let Edward hear the smug thoughts running through my head. He glared at me playfully for a second, and then turned his attention to Alice. She was thinking hard for a minute, before replying, "Sure. Maybe since I'll be like Renesmee, I'll see her and the other children better. Do you want to do this?" She didn't even need to ask. It was almost comical, the way Jasper nodded. Alice turned back to us and said, "By the way, have either of you come up with names yet?" This would be interesting. To my absolute surprise, Emmett started talking. He glanced toward Rosalie, and then said, "Well, I thought Henry might be nice. It's the name of your friend Vera's child, and it also means prince. And, what with Rosalie being a beauty queen and all…" Rosalie positively glared at him. 'If looks could kill…' If looks could kill, Emmett would be dead before Rosalie even started looking at him. The rest of us burst into hysterics. It was the perfect name, though! After thinking about it, Rosalie started laughing too. Then, she said, "That's a great idea, Emmett. But, what happens if we think it's a boy, and it turns out to be a girl, like in Bella's case?" I laughed again at the stumped look on his face. I knew he wouldn't have thought that all the way through! Finally, he gave up and said, "We'll deal with that if the situation arises." That was a classic Emmett answer. I wondered what Carlisle and Esme would come up with. As if reading my thoughts, Carlisle turned to Esme and asked, "Have you come up with a name yet?" Esme looked a little embarrassed. Like she didn't want to admit something. Finally, she said softly, "Yeah, I did. I was kind of thinking Gabriel; it means one who has the power of God, and since you're religious…" Carlisle was struck speechless. I hoped, for Esme's sake, if he didn't like it, he wouldn't say it too harshly. He regained his composure, and told her, "That's perfect. Our son, Gabriel." That was so sweet! Edward had to go and ruin the moment by yelling, "What is it with everyone assuming it's going to be a boy first?" I sighed. "Alice, do you have a name in mind?" She shrugged, and said, "I've kicking around a couple girls names." Jasper smoothed her hair absently. "Like what?" He asked. "Oh, I don't know. But I want it to mean something. I was thinking, maybe Priscilla, the revered one. But, then I thought of Abigail," she paused and looked up at Jasper with a grin, "because it means father's joy." Everyone laughed again, then Carlisle said, "Okay then, we'll need…uh, Edward, Bella? Are you planning on taking Renesmee to Volterra?" What was he talking about? Both of us were staying; it wouldn't work with Renesmee, why did we need plane tickets? Carlisle spoke like we were mentally challenged. "I'm not sending these three by themselves!!!" Oh! That's why. Seems like Carlisle's making a little family trip out of this. "Okay, in that case, no, we'll leave her with Jacob." I said. Edward didn't look overly happy with that, but he would just have to deal with it. We didn't want her near the Volturi any more than needed. Carlisle nodded, and then went upstairs to arrange everything. The rest of us went to pack. What went from an awful, stressful day, where we thought we might lose everything, turned into a day where we found out we would only be gaining. This had to be one of the best days of my life!

**Okay, um…IDK. That's Bella's POV. At the end of the third chapter (Where I will be expecting lots of reviews, otherwise I quit. LOL) Emmett's POV is going to be up from the scene before this one. It's going to be really short, but it's going to be there, so enjoy.**

**Edward's POV:**

I was concentrating on not losing my temper as Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs. I couldn't believe they actually wanted to do this. Did Rosalie really want a child so badly that she would go through the hell she saw Bella go through? In a back corner of my mind, I knew the answer. Yes, she would. Because it was worth the risk to have all your wishes fulfilled. I knew I would do the same if I was in her situation and I wanted children. Still, I couldn't come to terms with it. I didn't want to see Rosalie in that amount of pain. They sat down, and Rosalie started explaining everything to us.

"I know you guys don't like the thought of me doing this. But, it's the only way to keep us together. It's really going to be fine, I promise. I'll be doing the exact same thing Bella did, and she survived. Barely, I know, but, again, we didn't know what to expect, so I'll be fine." I could see in her thoughts that she really believed she would be okay, just as Bella had. I was so close to accepting her decision when I caught something in her thoughts that infuriated me. I couldn't believe she would do something so stupid! I lost control of my anger and snarled at her; I could see everyone jump, then I saw Alice's expression grow appalled. I went through her head and saw the vision she had of me explaining what she did. I was unnecessarily harsh to her, but I was too furious to care at that point. "You didn't," Alice and I said at the same time. We were both in total disbelief. Jasper asked, "What?" I could barely speak. "She told Esme," I said in a hushed growl. Jasper was immediately infuriated. Then, he turned to Bella and snapped, "Why are you so excited about this?" What?! I still couldn't believe she had encouraged Rosalie earlier, and that she may be doing it again now. She looked at each of us, and then said, "I know you care about one another, but really, don't you want the people you love to be happy? Rosalie and Esme are going to be fine! Why can't you guys see that?" I looked at her, and knew that, no matter what happened, even if they had to come from the edge of death back to our world, they were going to make it. Bella was right. As much as it pained me to admit it, I told them, "She's right." They looked at me incredulously. "Even though they're going to be going through a ridiculous amount of pain, they're going to be perfectly fine, as Bella said." Alice looked like she would like nothing better than to rip my head off and burn it. "Edward! Are you serious? Do you want to see her go through the same thing Bella did?" No, I didn't, but the only other option was one she surely should have seen. "Do you want her to leave?" She fell silent. Jasper spoke up, in defense of Alice. "I don't want to see Alice go through that. I would like to have a child, but not that way. If Alice wanted to do it, then I wouldn't stop her, but I think she agrees with me." Alice just nodded quietly. I felt bad for offending her, but it seemed like she either wanted Rose unhappy, or gone. We were all quiet for a while, lost in our own thoughts about this situation, and what it meant for our family. I was absently listening to Rosalie's thoughts, trying to make myself accept this more, when she started thinking of what Bella said earlier. "I don't know much about the incubus…" She was thinking of Emmett as an incubus! Oh, that was great! We caught each other's eye, and burst out laughing. Alice searched through the future, and then started giggling too. Everyone looked at us like we had lost our minds. Maybe we had. Emmett, being the…not too tactful person that he is, yells, "Will one of you please explain to the rest of us why you've gone insane?!" Bella started snickering at Emmett's outburst, which caused him to glare at her. I calmed down enough to explain the joke to everyone else.

I turned to Bella. "Rosalie was just thinking of what you said earlier." I could see her expression change as she ran through everything, not coming up with an ounce of humor. She was going to love this, then, because it could also be applied to our relationship while she was still human. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. I grinned, and said, "Rosalie was thinking about Emmett being an incubus."

It was like popping a balloon. Everyone was in hysterics; Emmett and Jasper had fallen out of their chairs and were rolling around on the floor, soundlessly laughing because they couldn't breathe. The rest of us were barely still in our seats. Finally, the laughing died down, and Emmett and Jasper got off the floor and returned to their places. After a few seconds, I saw a piece of a vision from Alice; it was Carlisle and Esme, and they seemed to be deliriously happy about something. She pointed out the window, and we all turned to watch.

Carlisle was striding across the lawn toward Esme. I struggled to hear his thoughts, but they were racing around too fast for me to catch. Bella, trying to figure out what they were up to, said, 'Hey, Rosalie? He said you talked to Esme, right?" Rosalie nodded, and asked, "Yeah, why?" Alice nodded quickly and shushed them, and pointed to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle picked her up and spun her around, yelling, "Emmett and Rosalie are going to have a baby!" So, he was okay with it? I wasn't expecting that. Then, I heard something else I certainly wasn't expecting. "And so are we!" Okay, I couldn't be mad anymore. They were going to be fine, and we were going to have new siblings. I celebrated along with everyone else, until we saw Carlisle and Esme coming toward the house. We all quickly took our seats so they could tell us the news themselves.

Carlisle came charging into the room like a bull, excitement the dominant expression on his face. I was wondering how Jasper could take the amount of emotion rolling off Carlisle; the rest of us could feel it, he must be near the breaking point. Esme sat down, and looked up at Carlisle while he tried to calm down enough to speak.

"Guys, we need to talk." His thoughts were still racing, but I caught snippets of them. He had done some research, and there was something he had to tell us about this change. I couldn't catch what it was; his thoughts were racing between what he had to tell us, and what his and Esme's baby would look like. A split second before he told everyone else, I caught what he wanted to tell us. Well. That was certainly…interesting. I felt like a fool for my behavior toward Rosalie earlier. 'Hindsight is always 20-20…' Carlisle started speaking.

"Okay, so Rosalie and Esme are going to Volterra, and before I'm interrupted by Edward and Alice, I need to explain something." I resented his implications, but I didn't interrupt. "This procedure does turn us back to fully human, but our vampire characteristics linger, making us appear more like Renesmee. So, Esme and Rosalie are going to be perfectly fine. Now, Alice, now that you know this, do you want to go too?" Bella lifted her shield to reveal her smug thoughts; they weren't so much thoughts as they were streams of pure smugness, but I ignored it and waited anxiously for Alice's response.

She considered it for a full minute, and then said, "Sure. Maybe since I'll be like Renesmee, I'll see her and the other children better. Do you want to do this?" She looked up at Jasper, making sure nothing had changed from his previous statement. I was prepared to dismember him if anything had; I read Alice's thoughts; I could read a yearning, a burning desire equal to Rosalie's. I didn't need to worry; the speed at which Jasper nodded was hysterical. Alice turned back to the rest of us and said, "By the way, have either of you come up with names yet?" This would be good.

Emmett started talking; if he finished that thought, Rosalie might kill him. "Well, I thought Henry might be nice. It's the name of your friend Vera's child, and it also means prince. And, what with Rosalie being a beauty queen and all…" Rosalie was shooting daggers at him, but the rest of us couldn't contain our laughter. After a minute, Rosalie joined in with the giggles and asked, "That's a great idea, Emmett. But, what happens if we think it's a boy, and it turns out to be a girl, like in Bella's case?" That threw him for a minute. I read every name he went through, thousands, before tossing them away equally as fast. Finally, he gave up and said, "We'll deal with that if the situation arises." Wow, Emmett. Real insightful. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle turned to look at Esme. "Have you come up with a name yet?" She looked embarrassed, like she didn't want to say it in front of us all. But the name she had in mind, it was so perfect, so fitting, I couldn't possibly understand why she was reluctant. Finally, she spoke. "Yeah, I did. I was kind of thinking Gabriel; it means one who has the power of God, and since you're religious…" Carlisle was dumbfounded. He was desperately searching through his head for a word to describe how fitting it was, and failed abysmally, as any other person would have. Finally, he went with, "That's perfect. Our son, Gabriel." Gah. Why did all of them assume it was going to be male? Every single one of them!!! Except Rosalie and Alice. I asked, a little too loudly and harshly, "What is it with everyone assuming it's going to be a boy first?" Everyone glanced at me and started laughing, again. Then, Bella turned to Alice and asked, "Do you have a name in mind?" I had a couple, all relating to things pixie-like, and all of them, if voiced, could result in my demise. I grinned to myself. Alice, in response to Bella's question, said, "I've kicking around a couple girls names." Jasper played with her hair, and said, "Like what?" She looked around a little, and then said, "Oh, I don't know. But I want it to mean something. I was thinking, maybe Priscilla, the revered one. But, then I thought of Abigail," I could barely contain myself when I heard what she was about to say, "because it means father's joy." Everyone laughed again, this time from the look on Jasper's face.

This day had turned out wonderfully. Stressful to celebratory. A blessing in disguise. None of these idioms fit this situation very well, so I gave up. Suddenly, a thought in Carlisle's head brought me up short and threatened to undermine my control of my temper.

"Okay then, we'll need…uh, Edward, Bella? Are you planning on taking Renesmee to Volterra?" Was he insane!? Did he honestly think it could even be close to considered a good idea for her to be anywhere near the Volturi? All they would try to do, Aro especially, would be to get her to join their ranks, and if she didn't they might kill her. There was no way in hell I was going to put her at that risk. Bella appeared to be thinking something totally different than my mental ranting; she was wondering why he would ask a question like that in the first place, why would he need to know that? He answered her unspoken question, either not seeing or ignoring my fury. "I'm not sending these three by themselves!!!" Realization dawned on her face, and she grinned. "Okay, in that case, no, we'll leave her with Jacob." Ugh. Jacob. It wasn't that I disliked Jacob; I disliked the idea of Renesmee and Jacob alone together. Jacob wasn't the best judge of appropriate conduct. It would only be for a few days; I tried to sell myself on the idea, knowing that I'd have to go along with it anyway. Carlisle nodded silently, and then went upstairs. Bella and I went to go pack, and write a note explaining where we were going to be. I wondered idly what Jacob's take on all this would be.

**Okay, when I'm done (I mean **_**done **_**done, like, this story is over and done with and behind me done) if I get enough requests for it, I'll put in the note Edward wrote to Jacob, and Jacob's take on it, and a POV of events while he has Renesmee. Not until I'm done, though, and right now, I'm telling everyone, I refuse to do a POV of anything from Renesmee's POV. Too weird, w/e I write will turn out too OOC to use. And, again, credit to the Animanga Girl for the names!!! You=made of awesome!!! R&R, and I'll have the next 2 POV's up; Alice and Jasper. **


	27. Alice and Jasper

**Okay, I have Alice and Jasper's POV's written; I just don't know when I'll post them…**

**(look down further)**

**HA! As if I would do that to you!!! Here are their POV's, R&R. and enjoy!**

**Alice POV**:

It was all I could do not to spring from the couch and annihilate Rosalie and Emmett; I knew Edward would probably back me if I did. I also knew I might end up regretting it, so I restrained myself. They came down the rest of the stairs, and then sat down on the couch facing all of us. Rosalie started talking.

"I know you guys don't like the thought of me doing this." She's got that right, even if it's the biggest understatement ever. "But, it's the only way to keep us together. It's really going to be fine, I promise. I'll be doing the exact same thing Bella did, and she survived. Barely, I know, but, again, we didn't know what to expect, so I'll be fine." Edward was going to cave. This wasn't going well. Until I pulled up a vision I had from earlier today, with Rosalie and Esme. She suggested to Esme that she do the same thing?! How could she?! Twin expressions of fury rolled across our faces. "You didn't," we snarled. "What?" Jasper asked calmly. Rosalie knew what we were talking about, and glanced uneasily at Bella and Jasper.

"She told Esme." Was she insane? It was one thing to gamble your own life, but to suggest someone else do the same? How could she do that; to Emmett, to Esme, to Carlisle? A sudden snarl from Jasper startled me; I turned to see him, teeth bared, glaring at Bella. What did she do now? I searched the future, but Bella was thinking about Renesmee, therefore clouding my vision. I glared at her with Jasper, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Why are you so excited about this?" he spat the words at her. She was excited? She wanted Esme to die too? "I know you care about one another, but really, don't you want the people you love to be happy? Rosalie and Esme are going to be fine! Why can't you guys see that?" I wondered if she had taken leave of her senses. Was she out of her mind?! I saw Edward studying her face, then saw him sigh, conceding to her. No! "She's right," he groaned. "Even though they're going to be going through a ridiculous amount of pain, they're going to be perfectly fine, as Bella said." My plans to rip Rosalie limb from limb suddenly focused on Edward. I couldn't believe he was going to be okay with this! With Esme and Rosalie, essentially committing suicide because of this! I suddenly resented Carlisle for even telling us about this. I couldn't control my anger any longer; I glared back at him and growled, "Edward! Are you serious?" I hoped he was playing some sort of sick joke on us. The look on his face told me he wasn't. "Do you want to see her go through the same thing Bella did?" His eyes turned black with fury, and he snarled back, "Do you want her to leave?" At least he wasn't happy about this; it was the only option he could see to have Rosalie stay and be happy. Jasper wasn't happy with the way Edward had spoken to me; I had no idea he could be that harsh when he was stressed. Jasper started speaking. He was really upset. "I don't want to see Alice go through that. I would like to have a child, but not that way. If Alice wanted to do it, then I wouldn't stop her, but I think she agrees with me." I nodded. I did want children, but not enough to risk my life on it. If there were any other way that I could make absolutely sure that I wouldn't end up hurting Jasper, by making him watch me be in pain, and possibly die, or myself, with the physical pain, I would do it in a heartbeat. But, there was just too much at risk if I did it the way Bella did. Edward and Rosalie started laughing hysterically, pulling me out of my thoughts. What could be funny to them in this situation? I searched the future, then joined them laughing. Rosalie had made an…interesting connection.

Emmett, as per usual when Edward and I use our powers without explaining them to everyone else, roared, "Will one of you please explain to the rest of us why you've gone insane?!" His reaction caused Bella to snicker; he turned his glare on her, causing her to laugh even harder. Rosalie and I couldn't calm down enough to explain; luckily Edward did, otherwise Bella might have lost a limb to Emmett. He gets seriously mad when he doesn't know everything that's going on. Edward turned toward Bella first and said, "Rosalie was just thinking of what you said earlier." I could see Bella's expression of confusion; she hadn't made the connection between the words Emmett and incubus. She gave up trying to figure it out and said, "What are you talking about?" Edward paused for dramatic effect, then said, "Rosalie was thinking about Emmett being an incubus."

It was an explosion. Everyone was laughing so hard they should have been dead. Even Jasper and Emmett were on the floor, holding their sides. I suddenly got a piece of a vision; Carlisle was telling us Esme and Rosalie were going to be fine. Ouch. If Carlisle said that, it had to be true, and I had some apologies to make to Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. I got another vision, a couple seconds before it happened. All I could to was point and gasp, and let the others see for themselves.

We saw Carlisle walking across the lawn toward Esme, a triumphant grin on his face. "Hey, Rosalie. You talked to Esme, right?" Looks like Bella put two and two together. Rosalie glanced at her and said, "Yeah, why?" Bella didn't have time to answer verbally; Carlisle, at that point, was yelling, "Emmett and Rosalie are going to have a baby!" Rosalie grinned. We all gasped when we heard what he said next. "And so are we!" I screamed so loud I was surprised the windows were still intact. All shreds of doubt slipped out of my mind when I heard that. I knew then that everything was going to turn out perfectly. We were all suddenly at the maturity levels of 5 year olds; we were jumping up and down screaming and laughing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them coming toward the house, so we all took our seats, and pretended like we hadn't heard the news, so they could tell us themselves.

Carlisle nearly ripped the door off its hinges in his hurry. Esme followed behind him, and then sat down on the couch, letting Carlisle tell us. "Guys, we need to talk." Between me and Edward, there really wasn't much left to say, but we let him think that we didn't know anything. "Okay, so Rosalie and Esme are going to Volterra, and before I'm interrupted by Edward and Alice, I need to explain something." What could possibly be left to explain? That he was basically condoning suicide? "This procedure does turn us back to fully human, but our vampire characteristics linger, making us appear more like Renesmee. So, Esme and Rosalie are going to be perfectly fine. Now, Alice, now that you know this, do you want to go too?" Wow. I had always wanted at least one child, and that with what Jasper had said earlier, I decided to do it. Now that I knew there wasn't any risk, and I would be as normal as the average human-vampire-human could be. "Sure," I replied. "Maybe since I'll be like Renesmee, I'll see her and the other children better. Do you want to do this?" I looked up at Jasper, I didn't know if he wanted me to take a risk like this. He nodded his head at an abnormal speed, even for a vampire. It was comical. I was suddenly morbidly curious. "By the way, have either of you come up with names yet?" I wanted to know what they might have been thinking of; each name would be special, would mean something, and would represent something about the child of the family, like Renesmee's name represented both of Bella's families. Once Emmett started speaking, I immediately abandoned any notion that the name would me something. "Well, I thought Henry might be nice. It's the name of your friend Vera's child, and it also means prince. And, what with Rosalie being a beauty queen and all…" I was surprised. Emmett had presented a very good possibility. That didn't stop us all from laughing at the death glare on Rosalie's face. She couldn't help herself; she joined in the laughter after a second. "That's a great idea, Emmett. But, what happens if we think it's a boy, and it turns out to be a girl, like in Bella's case?" I didn't think of that. I had two girls' names in my head; I didn't think of a boy's name. Well, if we had a boy, we would name him after Jasper. He would love that. Emmett couldn't come up with any solutions for him and Rosalie, and said, "We'll deal with that if the situation arises." I stifled giggles at his response. Just then, Carlisle joined in my curiosity, and asked Esme, "Have you come up with a name yet?" I knew any name she came up with would be perfect. She looked like she didn't want to say something she had been considering; like we wouldn't approve. I think Jasper sent a self-reassurance vibe at her; I couldn't be positive, I wasn't paying attention too well. She smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, I did. I was kind of thinking Gabriel; it means one who has the power of God, and since you're religious…" Carlisle was gaping at her; I had never seen him at such a loss for words. It was kind of really funny. He seemed to regain himself, and said, "That's perfect. Our son, Gabriel." I had a flash of a vision; it was Edward, ruining the moment, as per usual. I had to start doing that to him and Bella until he learned his lesson. "What is it with everyone assuming it's going to be a boy first?" Everyone started laughing again, then Carlisle said, "Okay then, we'll need…uh, Edward, Bella? Are you planning on taking Renesmee to Volterra?" Why would he even consider taking her to Volterra? Was he missing the obvious? Bella stared at him in confusion; Edward glared at him in incredulous fury. He seemed to realize what he had said, and answered Bella's question, not resolving Edward's conflict out loud. "I'm not sending these three by themselves!!!" Realization set into her face, and she said, "Okay, in that case, no, we'll leave her with Jacob." Edward wasn't pleased with that, but he would just have to learn to deal with it. Carlisle went upstairs to arrange everything, and the rest of us went to go pack. I had to start thinking of places to bring Esme and Rosalie to with me so we could pick out baby stuff!!!

**Okay, come ON!!! I post the longest chapter I've ever written, and I get 2-3 new reviews? Am I not loved? *cries* No one even said whether or not I should do Jacob's note/reaction POV!!! I'm sad! On a more serious note, if you guys don't tell me you want this story done, I'm going to assume that you could care less if it is or not, and I'll just leave it at this. Please tell me if I'm wasting my time posting 'miss' chapters! Jasper's POV is down there…down…DOWN I SAID, WHY DO YOU KEEP READING THIS?! JK! R&R!!!**

**Jazzy Jasper's POV (I love Jasper and Carlisle!!!)**

Every emotion in the room was either apprehension, or anger. I couldn't help feeling angry myself; they were being incredibly stupid right now. I don't want either of them to leave, but I would rather see Rosalie and Emmett go, and stay human, rather than see Rosalie here, constantly in pain and on the verge of death. Rosalie's emotions were fear. Mixed with determination; no matter what was said here now, she wasn't going to be stopped. I decided not to partake in this conversation; I didn't see a point in trying to convince her. She and Emmett sat on the only couch facing all of us, and began to speak.

"I know you guys don't like the thought of me doing this. But, it's the only way to keep us together. It's really going to be fine, I promise. I'll be doing the exact same thing Bella did, and she survived. Barely, I know, but, again, we didn't know what to expect, so I'll be fine." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself that she was going to be okay; not the other way around. A second after she finished, I felt Edward and Alice's anger intensify tenfold. Edward snarled, and Alice hissed and sprung up from the couch. "You didn't," they threatened at the exact same time. What happened? Did Rosalie call the Volturi here or something? "What?" I asked, trying to calm everyone down. It worked; Edward sat down, but in a hushed growl, he said, "She told Esme." Was she insane or just that selfish? She was unbelievable! I wished I had Edward's talent; so I could at least attempt to figure out what she was thinking. I got an overwhelming wave of happiness from Bella; she was on Rosalie's side. I could see why, but really, the risks seriously outweigh the benefits to this. I was still angry at Bella, so I hissed at her, "Why are you so excited about this?" I immediately felt anger from Edward, for snapping at Bella, hurt from Bella, surprise from Rosalie, empathy from Alice, and boredom, as usual, from Emmett. Then, Bella had a strange emotion; was it defiance? She said, "I know you care about one another, but really, don't you want the people you love to be happy? Rosalie and Esme are going to be fine! Why can't you guys see that?" She had no idea; none of us did, if they would be okay. They could be worse off than she was, and they could both die. Edward was feeling…defeated. I knew it; he always went along with whatever Bella said. "She's right," he groaned. "Even though they're going to be going through a ridiculous amount of pain, they're going to be perfectly fine, as Bella said." He had completely crossed over to their side. This wasn't good. And, when Carlisle found out, he would be on Esme's side; they were both whipped. Luckily, Alice didn't cave, and she hissed at Edward. "Edward! Are you serious? Do you want to see her go through the same thing Bella did?" Edward's anger flared, and he snapped back at her, "Do you want her to leave?" Alice was hurt; he was stepping over the line. That wasn't necessary. We were all stressed, but that was no reason to be rude. In Alice's defense, I said, "I don't want to see Alice go through that. I would like to have a child, but not that way. If Alice wanted to do it, then I wouldn't stop her, but I think she agrees with me." Alice just nodded, still hurt from Edward. He would pay for that later. I kept feeling conflicted emotions from everybody; like they didn't want to accept this, but they knew, deep down, that somehow, everything would turn out alright. Edward and Rosalie glanced at each other quickly, and then burst out laughing hysterically. Had the stress finally taken their minds? Emmett was mad; he yelled at them, "Will one of you please explain to the rest of us why you've gone insane?!" Bella started laughing at Emmett's response, and he turned to glare at her. Finally, Edward and Rosalie calmed down a little, enough for Edward to explain.

"Rosalie was just thinking of what you said earlier." He turned to look at Bella, who had massive waves of confusion rolling off her. Bella glared at him when he didn't explain, and said, "What are you talking about?" Edward grinned and said, "Rosalie was thinking about Emmett being an incubus."

It was too much. The hysteria coming off everyone had me on the floor laughing with Emmett. My sides were hurting from all the laughter; I didn't know that could happen to a vampire. We were all laughing for a little while, until, suddenly, Alice sat bolt upright in her chair, gasped loudly, and pointed out the window.

We all jumped up, and ran toward the window to see Carlisle walking toward Esme, an exhilarated smile on his face. Bella knew the gist of why Carlisle was out there; she asked Rosalie, "Hey, Rosalie. He said you talked to Esme, right?" When she asked that, Rosalie looked confused for a moment. "Yeah, why?" she answered. Bella signaled for her to listen.

Carlisle gat to Esme, picked her up and spun her around, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Emmett and Rosalie are going to have a baby!" So he was on their side. Then I heard, "And so are we!" That just broke through all doubts I had. If Carlisle was okay with it, he had a lot of confidence in this. Everyone was in an advanced level of excitement; we all jumped around like children, screaming at the top of our lungs. Someone saw them coming back toward the house, so we all sat down and I sent the strongest waves of calm that I could so we could let them deliver the news themselves.

"Guys, we need to talk." Little did they know, we really didn't, but no one said anything. "Okay, so Rosalie and Esme are going to Volterra, and before I'm interrupted by Edward and Alice, I need to explain something." What was he going to explain? The weirdest mix of emotions was coming from him; excitement was the dominant one, was the other apprehension? I couldn't tell, I don't even know if it had a name. "This procedure does turn us back to fully human, but our vampire characteristics linger, making us appear more like Renesmee. So, Esme and Rosalie are going to be perfectly fine. Now, Alice, now that you know this, do you want to go too?" Wow, they were right. I felt really bad. Edward and Alice did too; Bella was feeling too smug; I was about to run out the door to get away from it. Finally, she stopped, and all eyes were on Alice as she considered her decision. I hoped she would say yes; what I had said earlier applied now more than ever, now that it was a definite possibility.

"Sure. Maybe since I'll be like Renesmee, I'll see her and the other children better. Do you want to do this?" She looked up at me, silently asking whether or not I was still okay with it. I nodded too fast; everyone started laughing again. Alice smiled, relieved, and said, "By the way, have either of you come up with names yet?"

To everyone's surprise, Emmett cleared his throat and started speaking. "Well, I thought Henry might be nice. It's the name of your friend Vera's child, and it also means prince. And, what with Rosalie being a beauty queen and all…" Rosalie looked like she was trying to burn him with her eyes. The rest of us were laughing as hard as before, when the thought of Emmett as an incubus came up. I started thinking, if Emmett was classified as and incubus, what did that make me? I pushed that thought out of my head before I got an answer, from Edward. Rosalie started laughing with us; when we had all calmed down she said, "That's a great idea, Emmett. But, what happens if we think it's a boy, and it turns out to be a girl, like in Bella's case?" The confusion coming from Emmett was the strongest I've ever felt. He was obviously choosing his next words carefully, as to not make Rosalie mad again. Finally, instead of saying a name, he said, "We'll deal with that if the situation arises." Buying himself more time to think. What a plan. Carlisle turned to Esme and asked, "Have you come up with a name yet?" The discomfort from her was confusing; I think she had a more serious name in mind, and was a little afraid of ruining the stress-free mood we were all in. Finally she said, "Yeah, I did. I was kind of thinking Gabriel; it means one who has the power of God, and since you're religious…" I didn't need help from everyone else; I was as astounded as they all were. I wonder how long it took her to come up with that. It was so perfect, so brilliant. Carlisle thought so too, and said, "That's perfect. Our son, Gabriel." Edward got a little mad, and said, "What is it with everyone assuming it's going to be a boy first?" and the laughing mood returned. Carlisle then said, "Okay then, we'll need…uh, Edward, Bella? Are you planning on taking Renesmee to Volterra?" Edward was beyond angry, Bella was confused. I wondered why, it was a simple enough question. Then, I remembered what, rather, who was in Volterra, and I immediately understood why Edward was mad. Carlisle didn't, and said, "I'm not sending these three by themselves!!!" That was obvious, but Bella finally understood, and said, "Okay, in that case, no, we'll leave her with Jacob." Edward wasn't too pleased with that either, but given the alternatives, it was better than anything else. Carlisle nodded, and then headed off to set everything up. The rest of us went to pack. I was still in disbelief that a day like this that had seemingly started out so horribly, and had everyone doubting themselves, and each other, and had us all braced for major losses, had ended up so perfectly. There was no other way to describe it, for the first time in centuries; our family was going to be completely and totally happy.

**Okay, my fingers and my back ache from doing this. (I'm working on a laptop with a melted power cord; I have to be contorted in the most bizarre ways to get it to stay on.) Up next is Rosalie and Emmett's, I think, I can't remember where I left off on with Rosalie in the last chapter I did with her. Emmett's POV from the scene before this one will be up, so it'll make up for the length. If I get…IDK, a decent number of reviews, I'll update this one before My New Moon (which I updated before this one go see if you like where I took it) so R&R!!! **


	28. Rose and Emmett

**Okay, it's the long-awaited update!!! This is the last chapter of this scene, next is the trip to Volterra, and the transformations!!! Yay!!! So, read and review!!! (I mean it about the reviews; I've gotten less than 10 between the last 2 chapters. I need 15 before a new scene is up. So, click that button!)**

**Rosalie POV:**

I didn't need Jasper's power to know that I was taking my life-existence-into my own hands as we walked downstairs. I knew everyone, with the exception of Bella, wanted to rip my throat out. If they really didn't want me here to do this, I would just leave permanently. I would stay human with Emmett. We got to the bottom of the stairs, and then sat down on a couch facing everyone else. It was time to try and convince everyone to keep an open mind about this. I took a deep breath and started.

"I know you guys don't like the thought of me doing this." Three pairs of eyes glared at me. "But, it's the only way to keep us together." The glares softened somewhat. "It's really going to be fine, I promise. I'll be doing the exact same thing Bella did, and she survived. Barely, I know, but, again, we didn't know what to expect, so I'll be fine." Everyone was silent. I started running through the conversation I had with Esme in my head, trying to figure out a way to tell them without them getting upset. They would be so happy if she and Carlisle did what Emmett and I were going to do. Then, I remembered Edward. He now knew everything that had happened outside. He snarled, and Alice's head snapped toward him. She hissed and jumped up. At the same time they growled, "You didn't." "What?" Jasper asked, alarmed by the sudden change in the emotional climate of the room. I looked at him and Bella, the only two who didn't know what was going on, wondering how they would take it. "She told Esme," Edward said quietly, so quietly I almost missed it. I saw a smile break out on Bella's face, but I also saw pure fury roll across Jasper's face. He glared at Bella and hissed, "Why are you so excited about this?" She looked at each of us evenly, almost daring us to interrupt her, and then started talking. "I know you care about one another, but really, don't you want the people you love to be happy? Rosalie and Esme are going to be fine! Why can't you guys see that?" Edward looked at Bella, and the look on his face clearly showed the war he was having with himself. Finally, he sighed.

"She's right. Even though they're going to be going through a ridiculous amount of pain, they're going to be perfectly fine, as Bella said." This was Edward- well; he did change his perspective when he could 'hear' his child, maybe that's what swayed him. Alice was enraged. She had been counting on him to stay opposed. "Edward! Are you serious? Do you want to see her go through the same thing Bella did?" he glared at her, furious. "Do you want her to leave?" Oh. He had heard that part too. Alice looked wounded, like Edward had hit her. Jasper, in Alice's defense, spoke.

"I don't want to see Alice go through that. I would like to have a child, but not that way. If Alice wanted to do it, then I wouldn't stop her, but I think she agrees with me." Alice nodded slightly in agreement, silently. Everyone was quiet for a little while, and I started thinking about what everyone was saying earlier; how this day had progressed. I saw Edward listening out of the corner of my eye, and when I remembered the part where Bella had basically called Emmett an incubus, we both burst into laughter. Alice glanced at me, and then had a vision of one of us explaining. She started giggling with us. Emmett, as usual when Edward and Alice used their talents and left him out of the loop, yelled, "Will one of you please explain to the rest of us why you've gone insane?!" Bella laughed at his expression, and he glared at her. Edward calmed down before me, so he explained.

"Rosalie was just thinking of what you said earlier." He looked at Bella, waiting to see if she could come up with it on her own. Her expression grew more and more frustrated as she searched through the conversations, and finally she said, exasperated, "What are you talking about?" He grinned and said, "Rosalie was thinking about Emmett being an incubus."

It was like a bomb went off. Everyone was laughing hysterically; Emmett and Jasper were on the floor. After a while, the laughter died down, and we waited in silence again for Carlisle and Esme. What were they doing anyway? Surely they heard us. Alice gasped then, and pointed out the window.

Carlisle and Esme were outside; that would explain why they hadn't checked on us; they hadn't heard us. Bella glanced at me. "Hey, Rosalie. He said you talked to Esme, right?" I looked back at her, unsure of where she was going with this. She gestured for me to listen to Carlisle and Esme. It wasn't hard, Carlisle was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Emmett and Rosalie are going to have a baby!" I smiled to myself. There was no way Alice and Jasper would go against something Carlisle approved of. He set Esme down, and then yelled, "And so are we!" No way! This was unbelievable! This was fantastic! We all started celebrating, even Alice and Jasper. They started back toward the house, so rushed to sit so they could tell us themselves.

Carlisle charged into the room, very nearly taking the door off its hinges. Esme followed behind him, a little more calmly, but excited nonetheless. She sat on the couch, while Carlisle remained standing. He started speaking.

"Guys, we need to talk." The only thing we really needed to talk about was when we would be leaving. I hoped it was soon. "This procedure does turn us back to fully human, but our vampire characteristics linger, making us appear more like Renesmee. So, Esme and Rosalie are going to be perfectly fine. Now, Alice, now that you know this, do you want to go too?" Oh. Nice. I wondered if we would still sparkle, or if, for one, we could go outside like normal people. Alice seemed to be deep in thought over Carlisle's question. I never thought she would ever want kids. "Sure. Maybe since I'll be like Renesmee, I'll see her and the other children better. Do you want to do this?" She turned to look at Jasper, who was nodding before she had fully turned around. She smiled in satisfaction, then asked, "By the way, have either of you come up with names yet?" I was about to suggest an idea I had, but Emmett started speaking.

"Well, I thought Henry might be nice. It's the name of your friend Vera's child, and it also means prince. And, what with Rosalie being a beauty queen and all…" I glared at him; he had stolen my idea! Everyone else was laughing, and I joined in. All it showed was our minds were closer than ever. Finally, laughing, I said, "That's a great idea, Emmett. But, what happens if we think it's a boy, and it turns out to be a girl, like in Bella's case?" Ha! Revenge. His face scrunched in concentration. After a while, he said, "We'll deal with that if the situation arises." We all started laughing again at his answer. Carlisle turned to Esme and asked, "Have you come up with a name yet?" She looked a little shy, and then said, "Yeah, I did. I was kind of thinking Gabriel; it means one who has the power of God, and since you're religious…" Aw! That was perfect! Carlisle was in shock, again, but quickly regained his composure. "That's perfect. Our son, Gabriel." This really was going to be completely perfect. Then, Edward said, "What is it with everyone assuming it's going to be a boy first?" We all laughed at him; Alice didn't assume it was a boy first. Then, Carlisle said, "Okay then, we'll need…uh, Edward, Bella? Are you planning on taking Renesmee to Volterra?" Edward was enraged that Carlisle would assume they would put Renesmee in danger that way. "I'm not sending these three by themselves!!!" Neither Bella nor Carlisle recognized the risk. "Okay, in that case, no, we'll leave her with Jacob." Edward didn't look like he liked that situation either, but it was better than Volterra. Carlisle went upstairs to tell the Volturi we would be coming, the rest of us went to go pack. I couldn't believe all my dreams were right in front of me, each one of them coming true!

**Yes, I realized Alice and Jasper's POV's are the only ones where I included Alice's name suggestions. I'm too tired to go back and fix it, and I want to get on with Emmett's POV, which was surprisingly fun to write. Here's a list of the names:**

**Abigail Hale (or Whitlock)**

**Henry Cullen-Hale**

**Gabriel Cullen**

**There's going to be a little something with Rosalie and Emmett…so the name you see might be different…or added to…that's all I'm saying on that subject. And, now that I got a new laptop, you can expect an update on this story every Friday!!! (not this Friday, b/c I updated today) Here's Emmett's POV, I combined the missing POV with the POV for this chapter, they were both too short to be separated. (There's some mild language, because it's Emmett. Enough said.)**

**Emmett POV:**

I couldn't believe it! Rose and I were actually going to have a family! I was in shock on the way back to the house; for almost a century we thought this was impossible.

Just then, something occurred to me, and I knew it would make my Rosie smile. I've always wondered if it was true, anyway. Were vampires as fast on their hands as they are on their feet? I tried, and much to Rosalie's amusement, I overdid the force necessary to put me on my hands, and toppled over.

Rosalie saw Esme working in her garden, so she decided to talk to her first. I left them alone; it may have been a little weird if I had joined in their 'girls' conversation. I caught pieces of what they were saying; Esme assuming we were leaving permanently, then her relief when she found out we weren't. Then, I heard Rosalie suggest something that was beyond awesome.

"Would you do something like this?" I saw Esme nod, then ignored everything else they said, doing a victory dance in my head. This was so cool! I would have another little sibling to mess around with, like Bella when she was human! I waited for them to finish up, and then went with Rosalie to the house. The second we got in the door, we heard Edward snarling.

He was standing in front of Bella, who was sitting on the couch, with a confused expression on her face. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were standing at the top of stairs; Carlisle and Jasper's matched Bella's; Alice looked downright afraid; like she almost knew what we were doing, and praying it wasn't true. Edward spoke-growled-first.

"Rose, think about what you're doing. It almost killed Bella; think about what it will do to Emmett if it kills you too." That was below the belt; I knew he was trying to get her to reconsider, but he already had everything he would ever want. Rosalie didn't, and no matter how long he read her mind, he would never understand the way she felt. Edward really needs to back off, he wasn't doing this, and he was NEVER this rude to Bella when she was doing this, what made Rosalie any different? It was her choice, not his, and if he thought it was suicide, again, he was being hypocritical, because he was going to have himself killed when he thought Bella was dead. It was no different, other than Rosalie was ready to die to have a child.

"Edward, I still don't know much about the incubus and the succubus and all that, but don't you think Rosalie might be okay if she doesn't do the same thing I did? I mean, as long as the placenta stays intact, she could be perfectly fine." Whoa. I never thought Bella would say anything that went against Edward; generally she was pretty agreeable with him. Everyone was glaring at her; I felt bad. She was defending my wife, and now everyone resented her for the moment. "She has a point" Carlisle said. I don't mean to sound rude, but come on! Finally, he said something in our defense! He could have said something earlier, I mean; Rosalie helped enable him to have a child, and another grandchild. "Rosalie, Emmett, please come to my study so we can talk about this some more please." We followed him up, while everyone was hissing at each other below us.

When we got to his study, we sat down and waited for him to say something. "I'm…happy you're going to do this." Are you kidding me?! Why didn't he say something downstairs, then, instead of letting everyone rip our heads off? "You are coming back, right?" He mistook our expressions for confusion, like he had assumed something wrong. I as in shock; I couldn't move. Rosalie just nodded. "Then, what is there to worry about?" Was he insane? Only the fact that Edward was right and Rosalie might die, along with his wife!

"Okay, now I need your help, Rosalie." With what? If one of them still needed to be convinced, we weren't going to be the ones to do it. We could only show them after it was all over. "I don't know if Esme would want to do this, but I would like you to tell her what you plan to do, and see if she agrees." To both me and Carlisle's astonishment, Rosalie fell out of her chair laughing hysterically. Then, I remembered her conversation with Esme and smiled slightly. Carlisle was still in shock. Between her giggles, she managed to gasp, "I…already….talked…to Esme…and she…wants to do it!" She caught her breath, and got back in her chair, and resumed talking. "She didn't know how to ask you, and she wanted me to do it. Now I guess there isn't anything to worry about!" Carlisle looked like he had seriously had too much shock today. The look on his face made Rosalie fall on the floor laughing again. He looked at me, silently signaling for me to rescue him from Rosalie's laughter. I snickered mentally, and scooped her up. We sat in our room for a couple minutes, and then went downstairs to talk to everyone else.

Rosalie started talking. I wasn't going to have any part of this; I would probably end up throwing Edward through a wall. Esme wouldn't like that. "I know you guys don't like the thought of me doing this." It really didn't matter, they had no right to begin with to try and interfere with her decision. "But, it's the only way to keep together." They stopped glaring, but they were still angry, or worried. I couldn't tell which. "It's really going to be fine, I promise. I'll be doing the exact same thing Bella did, and she survived. Barely, I know, but, again, we didn't know what to expect, so I'll be fine." This was completely ridiculous, Rosalie didn't have to explain anything to anybody; she didn't need to explain herself. She and Edward glanced at each other, and Edward snarled. Alice's face went blank for a moment, and then she jumped into a hunting crouch and snarled. I was about to deck Alice; that was over the line. "You didn't," they threatened together. Didn't what? What the hell was going on? "What?" Jasper asked, worried. "She told Esme," Edward growled quietly. So?! It was Esme's decision, plus, Esme wasn't stupid. She would have figured it out on her own. Bella grinned, she was on the right side, but Jasper was pissed. He glared at Bella, seeming to try and burn her with his eyes, and hissed, "Why are you so excited about this?" Stupid empath. But, Bella could hold her own. She leveled each of us with a glare, and then started speaking.

"I know you care about one another, but really, don't you want the people you love to be happy? Rosalie and Esme are going to be fine! Why can't you guys see that?" Edward was about to cave, I could tell. I grinned in anticipation. "She's right," he groaned. "Even though they're going to be going through a ridiculous amount of pain, they're going to be perfectly fine, as Bella said." Ha! This was excellent! Alice wasn't swayed. "Edward! Are you serious? Do you want to see her go through the same thing Bella did?" Edward glared at her. "Do you want her to leave?" He finally saw the light. The stupid empath **(that's his name for Jasper now) **said, "I don't want to see Alice go through that. I would like to have a child, but not that way. If Alice wanted to do it, then I wouldn't stop her, but I think she agrees with me." We all lapsed into silence. Suddenly, Edward and Rosalie burst into laughter. What the hell? Then, Alice started snickering. I couldn't stand it when they did that. "Will one of you please explain to the rest of us why you've gone insane?!" Bella started laughing at me. This was beyond ridiculous. I glared at her, which only made her laugh harder. Finally, Edward explained…somewhat.

"Rosalie was just thinking of what you said earlier." The expression on Bella's face was awesome. It was growing more frustrated the longer she thought. Finally, she said, "What are you talking about?" Edward grinned briefly, and then said, "Rosalie was thinking about Emmett being an incubus."

Hypocrite! That was priceless! He was such a hypocrite! What does he think he was when he was with Bella, while she was still human? Jasper and I fell out of our seats and were rolling on the floor. I couldn't catch my breath, so I just quit breathing. Suddenly, Alice stopped laughing and pointed out the window.

Carlisle was striding across the lawn like he was the man, with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Rosalie. He said you talked to Esme, right?" Why? "Yeah. Why?" We all heard Carlisle yell, "Emmett and Rosalie are going to have a baby!" There was no way Alice and Jasper would be against us now. "And so are we!" we heard him yell a second later. There was _really_ no way they would be against us! Whoohoo! We all danced around, celebrating, until they started for the house. We all scrambled for our seats so they could tell us their news themselves.

"Guys, we need to talk." Carlisle said after doing something that would have been considered an Emmett-move- he nearly ripped the door off the wall. He was more excited than Rosalie. He also had 3 times the amount of time believing that this was impossible. "Okay, so Rosalie and Esme are going to Volterra, and before I'm interrupted by Edward and Alice, I need to explain something." Hopefully, he would be explaining to Alice and Jasper that they were going to back off. "This procedure does turn us back to fully human, but our vampire characteristics linger, making us appear more like Renesmee. So, Esme and Rosalie are going to be perfectly fine. Now, Alice, now that you know this, do you want to go too?" Whoa. Alice, Jasper, and Edward had some apologizing to do. Alice replied, "Sure. Maybe since I'll be like Renesmee, I'll see her and the other children better. Do you want to do this?" I mentally rolled my eyes. Those two never did anything that had the slightest bit of risk in it. She turned to see Jasper nodding his head off- seriously, if he nodded any faster, his head was liable to come off. She smiled happily, and asked, "By the way, have either of you come up with names yet?" I looked at Rosalie to see if she was going to say something, then spoke.

"Well, I thought Henry might be nice. It's the name of your friend Vera's child, and it also means prince. And, what with Rosalie being a beauty queen and all…" The last part was a joke. Everyone was laughing, but Rosalie looked like she was going to kill me. Surprisingly, she started laughing too. "That's a great idea, Emmett. But, what happens if we think it's a boy, and it turns out to be a girl, like in Bella's case?" Damn. No name I thought of was good enough. "We'll deal with that if the situation arises." Everyone laughed at my answer. "Have you come up with a name yet?" This should be interesting. Esme was awesome. She would come up with an equally awesome name.

"Yeah, I did. I was kind of thinking Gabriel; it means one who has the power of God, and since you're religious…" Haha, Carlisle didn't know what to say. Poor guy, that'd been happening a lot to him. "That's perfect. Our son, Gabriel." I was right it was an awesome name. I couldn't wait!!! Then, Edward had to go and yell, "What is it with everyone assuming it's going to be a boy first?" What was it with people doing stuff like me? Everybody laughed at him, he was being an idiot. A funny idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. **(I resent Edward, because he left in New Moon, and I'll never forgive him for it) **"Okay then, we'll need…uh, Edward, Bella? Are you planning on taking Renesmee to Volterra?" I stopped listening to anything anybody said after that, I was too lost in the euphoria that accompanied the knowledge that we all were finally going to have families. We were going to have 3 more incredible people with us. It was amazing.

**Whew! *wipes forehead* That took me a long time to write. But, I've already started a new scene, so you can look forward to an update on Friday, providing that you review! And, again, a big, huge, Emmett-sized thank you to The Animanga Girl, you ROCK OUT LOUD!!! Without her, this story would suck. ^_^!!! And, to Miss C Cullen, you are awesome, and your stories are seriously awesome. (In between my updates, go read her stories, they're the bomb dot com!) This story is coming to a close. I just realized it today. Really, there's only Volterra, the preganancy, and the births left. *sad face* I really liked writing this story, too. *Giant dedication/thank you page at the end of the story***


	29. AN Incentive

**Okay guys, I have a huge request for you. I was reading this really sad fanfic, and I had it favorited, but my computer crashed, and I can't find it on the site. So, if you guys can help me out, whoever finds it (even if it's more than one person) those people will get the next chapter, new scene from Edward and Bella's POV's, 3 days before everyone else does. And, I think the reason there hasn't been a lot of reviews is because the chapter really isn't new, you already know what's happeneing. So, I'll probably update next Friday. The fanfic I was reading went like this: it was a one-shot, I think, it may have been updated since, but it was about Bella driving to the Cullen's house, and getting into a fatal accident. Alice gets a vision of it, and she, Edward, and Carlisle race to the scene. The accident happens right in front of them, and the 3 of them are talking to Bella in her final moments. It's really sad, but it's one of my favorites (no, I don't like Bella dying, but it was an amazingly written story) so if someone could help me find it, you'll get the chapter!!!**


	30. Just Bella :D

**Okay, this is iffy for me, it's not my best, but then again, it's not my worst (I think) IDK. It's Bella's POV, R&R!!! (Okay, and the format's a little different, Word crashed on me, so I'm using the editor on the site. Bear with me :D) **

**Bella POV:**

We walked down the horribly familiar tunnel to the equally familiar round room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood, awaiting our arrival. Aro and Caius's faces betrayed their shock at seeing all of us, but quickly regained their composure. Marcus wore the same dead look as always. Aro's eyes scanned our group several times, searching for the one who was not with us.

"Your daughter is not present." he said, almost longingly. Aro hadn't made it a secret that he desired my daughter for her rarity, as welll as her talents-as he desired myself, Edward and Alice. "No," Edward said coldly, and I wondered if it was a response to what Aro had said, or some unspoken question he had picked from Aro's mind. I didn't have long to wonder, I saw Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri walk into the room. I immediately put up my shield, while putting my own shield out of my mind, so Edward would know we were safe, to a degree. He turned his head infinitesimally and nodded in acknowledgement. I let the shield fall back into place. Carlisle stepped forward to speak, and I concentrated on keeping him protected,

"My daughters,' he gestured to Alice and Rosalie, "and my wife," he gestured to Esme, "would like to turn back." Aro looked heartbroken; he obviously didn't want to see Alice's visions go away. "No, Aro." Edward murmured quietly. I looked at him questioningly. "He wanted to know if you were turning back too." he whispered. Abruptly, he was angry. "It's not going to work, stop trying." he snapped at Jane, at the same time I felt her attack. "Just checking," she said calmly, but she couldn't hide her frustration. "Well then," Aro said, ignoring them, "if you three will follow Felix and Demeri, we'll begin your transformations." They walked out of the room through a side door." You can expect them back in 3 days," Aro said to us. We nodded, then turned and left, going back to our hotel. This was going to be a long 3 days.

As Aro said, we were called back to the castle in 3 days. Alec came for us, flanked by 2 unknown vampires. I had no idea what their talents were, so I kept my shield up. amazingly, Alec didn't try anything, maybe he, unlike his sister, learned it was futile to try. They led us into the castle through a different entrance, though it led to the same room as before. "The 'tourist' entrance," Edward explained quietly. I shivered, no tourist that had gone into the castle ever came out alive.

Only Aro, Felix and Demetri were present; the others must not have found it interesting enough to be here. Aro looked absolutely beside himself with joy. Edward hissed under his breath. "What?" i asked, alarmed. "Of course he would be happy about something like that," he snarled, ignoring my question. "What is it?" Jasper asked. Edward grimaced. "Alice still has her visions." Jasper smiled wryly. "He'll never have her," he stated.

"Welcome back!" Aro sang. "i imagine you are all terribly anxious to see your loved ones, and if I may offer my opinion, they turned out magnificently!" With that, he signaled Felix and Demetri to lead them out.

Esme came first. She was very different; it looked like she hadn't retained any vampire characteristics at all. She was still inhumanly graceful, but still less so than a vampire. Her eyes were a warm brown, darker than mine had been, like dark chocolate. She and Carlisle embraced then went out into the hallway to wait for the rest of us.

Rosalie came next. she was still breathtakingly, painfully beautiful, just in a human way. Her eyes were a bright clear blue like the water had been at Isle Esme. "Hi Guys", he said smiling, her voice was still the same as when she had been a vampire. she took Emmett's hand and ran off. we looked out the window and saw them heading toward the hotel. None of us needed Edward"s power to know what they had planned.

Alice came last. She was the least changed. The only difference I could see in her was her eyes. They were pale green, almost like celery. She immediately went to Jasper's side. Their reunion was identical to the one they had when we came back form Volterra the first time. "Thank you," Edward murmured. "But of course" Aro cried. We turned to leave and froze when we heard Aro say, " You must bring your children to see me". We spun around and glared at him. There was only one way he knew about that. he looked a little sheepish like he had be caught in wrong-doing.

"I was curious. I couldn't imagine why any of you would want to do this; your three are the only ones who have. But, with the possibilities that now exist, I can't wait to meet your children!" Edward sighed. "It doesn't matter. It spares us having to explain. We'll be back, Aro." Edward said, turning back to the door. Jasper shook his head in disbelief, but he, too, dropped it. We all joined Carlisle and Esme, who were waiting outside, then went to the hotel.

Edward immediately went to the reception desk. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Switching rooms," he said, making a face. What was he talking about. "Why?" He looked a bit uncomfortable. "well, with the new...possibilities, I'm sure you can imagine what we would overhear." he explained, while exchanging our keys. "Oh." I said softly, a little embarrassed. We went hunting for the rest of the day; when we came back, 6 hours later, we were informed that none of them had left their rooms. Each doorknob had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it. "Would you like us to check on them?" a receptionist asked. "No," I said, giggling and gagging at the same time, "they're fine." More than fine, I added mentally. Edward and i went to our room to call Jacob.

"Hello?" Jacob picked up the phone before the first ring had finished."Hey, Jacob. How's everything going?" His voice brightened. "Hey, Bella! Everything's great here, how're all you guys?" I laughed at his tone, it was strained, like he was trying to talk and do something else at the same time. "They're good. Alice, Rosalie, and Esmeare all human again." Jacob made a noncommittal noise in acknowledgement. "Jacob, what's going on?" He sighed.

"Well, Renesmee met Claire, and I have two toddlers trying to give me a makeover. I swear, they're like mini-Alice, times two!" I snickered at the mental image, then started roaring with laughter when I remembered that Renesmee would show it all to me, firsthand. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, while you're enjoying your stay at some 5-star hotel in Italy, that you don't even need."

"Actually, since their transformation, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie do need it." I reminded him. He grumbled incoherently, but I knew he was loving every minute of his makeover. "Can I talk to Renesmee?" I asked, unsure if she was too caught up in her task to talk. I heard the phone switch hands, then Renesmee's voice.

"Hi Momma!" she said delightedly. "Hey, Renesmee! What are you up to?" She loved to fill me in on all the little details of her life I'd miss, like these. "Clarie and I are making Jake pretty!" she sang, giggling. "Okay, Renesmee, I have to go. I love you." "Love you too, Momma, but please call me Nessie." I groaned, plotting to kill Jacob later for coming up with that nickname. "Bye!" she said, hanging up. I put the phone down, and saw that Edward had disappeared. Where'd he go?

Before I could get up to find him, he was back. "Checking on them. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are asleep, the others went hunting." Must be weird, after a century of always being awake, to finally be tired. "Now, we have the night to ourselves," he said in a suggestive whisper. Taht was all it took for the room to disappear.

The next morning was interesting. It was the first time in a century that they would be eating human food-for nourishment, not to fool humans-and they all looked a bit nervous. "Bella, you were human the most recently, pick something for us to eat." Alice said, after staring at the menu for several minutes with a look of disgust. I looked, and there were Poptarts. "Get these," I suggested, "These were my favorite."

When the Poptarts arrived, they all stared at them apprehensively. "They won't bite you," i said, laughing. Rosalie hesitantly took a small bite of one, and her face lit up. "These are great!" she said. That encouraged Esme and Alice to try them, with the same effect. "This is all I'm eating for the next month," Alice announced. "No, you're not. I'll cook some of the things I cooked for Charlie. My cooking is better than Poptarts." I told her. Her baby couldn't survive on Poptarts.

We checked out of the hotel, and got on our plane back to Forks. We still had all the equipment left over from Renesmee, but we would have to stock up on blood. Much to our surprise, Alice shrieked and jumped a foot in the air. Everyone stared at her like she'd lost her mind, waiting for an explanation.

"I can see them!" she screamed. "All of them! Oh, my God, Rosalie, you're going to have twins!" "twins?" Rosalie asked, stunned. Alice nodded, excited. "A boy and a girl. So come up with another name! You can't have mine, my Abby." she was lost in her visions. "They're all going to be so beautiful," she sighed. "Carlisle, Esme, you're going to have a boy." she added. We all sat in blissful silence for the rest of the trip, thinking about the month ahead.

**Okay, Animanga Girl, I need your help with a female name for Rosalie's other baby! I'll try to get Edward's POV done soon, but I have a full 3-subject notebook I have to type, so it isn't likely. 10 reviews until the next chapter, though!**

**PS: I found that fanfic i was looking for, it's called Heaven Laid In Tears, or something like that. T_T**


	31. I prms I'll updte soon

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but I haven't had tine at all, with school and midterms and all that, but I wanted to let you guys know, even though I did Bella's POV, like many of you, I'm getting a little tired of doing everyone's POV, so I'm going to attempt (operative word being attempt) a 3****rd**** person chapter with the scene I did for the last chapter I did. I need to know if I did it okay or not, if I need to go back to everyone's POV, and…expect a review within the next couple of days, or feel free to rip me into little pieces and burn the pieces (I'd appreciate if you didn't, but if I don't, well I deserve it :D)**


	32. sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!

**Okay guys, I know I said I'd have an update, but I've tried…and tried…and tried…and I just can't…I just can't do a 3****rd**** person chapter. Everything I try is absolute crap. Sooo, I have Edward's POV written, in a notebook, I have to type it, I'll have it up ASAP, I promise. Midterms have just killed all my free time, so when I go back to school, and studyhalls, I'll have it up. Bear with me, please!!!!**


End file.
